


I'm an Elfling! (The Hobbit fanfiction) (Book ll)

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: During The Hobbit, F/M, Mirkwood, Movie 2: The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: Old summary: Sauron tries to summon another wizard from another dimension, to help him win but instead he summons a fangirl who gets turned into an Elfling!So... Once again I have decided to write  another fanfic were I appear in the world because I have nothing better to do with my time and when I'm meant to be sleeping but I don't give a shitAnd because I've love the elfs and I've always wanted to be one😅New summary : read on with The Elfling Calen and her Mission to help the Company OF thorin oakenshield to Erebor so take back his Kingdom and defeat the evil dragon Smaug!If you haven't read The first book then I would recommend it so you understand what has happened so far!Hope you enjoy!(2 / 3) (2/6)
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, welcome!

Old summary: Sauron tries to summon another wizard from another dimension, to help him win but instead he summons a fangirl who gets turned into an Elfling! 

So... Once again I have decided to write another fanfic were I appear in the world because I have nothing better to do with my time and when I'm meant to be sleeping but I don't give a shit

And because I've love the elfs and I've always wanted to be one😅

New summary : read on with The Elfling Calen and her Mission to help the Company OF thorin oakenshield to Erebor so take back his Kingdom and defeat the evil dragon Smaug!

If you haven't read The first book then I would recommend it so you understand what has happened so far!

Hope you enjoy!

(2 / 3) (2/6)


	2. Chapter 1 Im still an Elfling!

Hi right back at the start are we, wow its only been a bout a week and the first book is finished!

Anyway on with this chapter!

Start of recap...

[Bilbo:] "Is that what I think it is?

In the distance, on the horizon, they see the outline of a single, solitary mountain.

[Gandalf:] "Erebor-The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth."

[Thorin:] "Our home."

A bird cheeps and flies by.

[Oin:] "A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain."

More birdsong is heard.

[Gandalf:] "That, my dear Oin, is a thrush."

The company all laugh, Calen being the loudest. 

[Thorin:] "But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen."

[Bilbo:] "You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us."

The Company looks on at the Lonely Mountain as the sun comes up behind them

End of recap... 

Calen / Jazz pov... 

I still can't believe all we have been threw I'm still an effing Elfling is this some Kind of joke not that I mind being in Middle-earth at all. 

But we still have to fight a dragon and an entire Orc army, this is the second movie and I've survived the first one let's see If it stays this way. 

At least for now... 

Third person pov... 

Bilbo has made his way down the rocks to where the dwarves and Gandalf are waiting to hear Bilbo's spy report.

[Dwalin:] “How close is the pack?”

[Bilbo:] “Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it.”

[Dwalin:] “Have the Wargs picked up our scent?”

[Bilbo:] “Not yet, but they will; we have another problem.”

[Gandalf:] “Did they see you? They saw you!”

[Bilbo:] “No, that's not it.”

Gandalf smiles and turns to the dwarves, Calen looks at Gandalf suspiciously. 

[Gandalf:] “What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material.”

The dwarves chuckle loudly in appreciation of Bilbo. Bilbo looks exasperated that no one is hearing him out.

"getting of topic here gandalf!" groaned out Calen, they had been walking for days since our Escape from Goblin-Town and the Orcs. 

I believe I'm I remember correctly we are on out way to Beorns House,I can't wait to meet the skin changer in real life. 

Anyway back to the Dwarves and Bilbo... 

[Bilbo:] “Will you listen- Will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there.”

The dwarves look worried while Calen tries to not smile as she knows who it is. 

[Gandalf:] “What form did it take? Like a bear?”

[Bilbo:] “Ye..."

Bilbo pauses and looks curiously at Gandalf.

[Bilbo] "Y- yes. But bigger, much bigger.”

[Bofur, to Gandalf:] “You knew about this beast?”

Gandalf turns and walks a few steps away.

[Bofur:] “I say we double back.”

[Thorin:] “And be run down by a pack of Orcs.”

[Gandalf:] “There is a house, it’s not far from here, where we might take refuge.”

[Thorin:] “Whose house? Are they friend or foe?”

[Gandalf:] “Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us.”

The dwarves looks at each other in dismay, Calen sighed "great way to put it Gandalf" she muttered. 

[Thorin:] “What choice do we have?”

A roar splits the night behind them; it is the bear, they all jump 

"Holy shit!" shrieks the Little Elfling. 

[Gandalf:] “None.”

The company is running through plains and across streams, Calen is getting carried by Fili so she can keep up with them. 

[Gandalf:] “Come on!”

As the Company runs through a forest, Azog and his Orcs are racing through the forest too. 

Azog urges his party on. Both groups stop suddenly when an ear-splitting roar sounds nearby.

[Gandalf:] “This way, quickly!”

As the dwarves panic and run, Bombur looks on in shock until he is pulled along.

[Bofur:] “Bombur, come on!”

As they exit the forest, they spy a house surrounded by a hedge in the middle of a plain.

'almost there' thought Calen as she gripped tightly onto Filis back.

[Gandalf:] “To the house! Run!”

The Company runs across the plain; Bombur, the fattest dwarf, outruns all the rest of them in his fear. They run through a gate in the hedge.

Calen laughs as Bombur runs past her and to the front. 

[Gandalf:] “Come on, get inside!”

They run to the front door of the house; it is closed. Bombur, who reaches the door first, throws himself against it but falls flat on his back when the door doesn’t budge. 

The rest of the dwarves catch up and begin throwing themselves against the door, trying to open it. 

Gandalf looks back as a massive bear breaks out from the edge of the forest and runs toward them.

[Gandalf:] “Open the door!”

[Thorin:] “Quickly!” 

Thorin, pushing through the dwarves pressed against the door, manages to raise the exterior bolt, opening the doors.

The entire company bolts inside the house and they try to slam the door shut, but the bear has already gotten its head in the door.

As the bear roars and tries to push the door open, the dwarves yell and strain to close it. Bilbo pulls out his sword and points it unsteadily at the bear.

Calen stays behind the Dwarves watching amused as they panic to lock the Bear out.

Gandalf looks on in apparent amusement. The dwarves yell as they press against the door.

[Dwalin:] “Come on, lads!”

With a final heave, the dwarves manage to close the door and drop the bolt across it. They sigh in shock, fear, and tiredness.

Calen claps as they all slump to the floor as they finally got it locked. 

[Ori:] “What is that?”

[Gandalf:] “That...is our host.”

The dwarves and Bilbo turn to Gandalf in bewilderment, while claen busys herself with looking around the room they were in. 

[Gandalf:] “His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer.”

Oin checks his hearing trumpet to make sure he has heard Gandalf correctly.

[Gandalf:] “Sometimes he’s a huge black bear; sometimes he’s a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves.”

The dwarves look at each other in dismay. Ori peaks out a crack in the door.

[Ori:] “He’s leaving!”

Dori pulls him away from the door.

[Dori:] “Come away from there! It’s not natural, none of it. It’s obvious: he’s under some dark spell.”

[Gandalf:] “Don’t be a fool; he’s under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You’ll be safe here tonight.”

The dwarves start spreading out through the house, Calen sleeps nex to Bilbo who wraps his arms around the little Elfling to keep her warm, Gandalf whispers quietly to himself.

[Gandalf:] “I hope.”

The end 

Hi so sorry for the wait I've been making things for my friends for Christmas like all weekend but here is chapter 1. 

Hope you have liked it!

Bye! 

Word count : 1200


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting The Skin Changer Beorn!

* * *

Here is chapter 2!

Start of recap...

[Ori:] “He’s leaving!”

Dori pulls him away from the door.

[Dori:] “Come away from there! It’s not natural, none of it. It’s obvious: he’s under some dark spell.”

[Gandalf:] “Don’t be a fool; he’s under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You’ll be safe here tonight.”

The dwarves start spreading out through the house, Calen sleeps nex to Bilbo who wraps his arms around the little Elfling to keep her warm, Gandalf whispers quietly to himself.

[Gandalf:] “I hope.”

End of recap...

Third person pov...

It is night in Beorn’s house. A mouse scampers across Beorn’s chessboard, which has pieces shaped like bears.

The dwarves are sleeping all throughout the house.

Some goats chew on hay. Bilbo, who was sleeping, sits up and looks around.

After making sure that no one is watching him nad that Calen didn't wake up, he pulls out the Ring. As he examines it, a dark voice is heard chanting softly.

“Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,

ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum ishi krimpatul.” 

[One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.]

Time skip... 

In the forest outside Beorn’s house, the bear ambles toward the house. 

At the edge of the forest, the bear stands on its hind legs, and its form melts into that of a tall man. The man looks toward the house.

Bilbo is sleeping in the house with Calen still wrapped in his arms; hearing a noise, he wakes up and quietly peeks out of his blankets. 

He sees Beorn, in human form, enter.

It is morning; Beorn’s ponies prance through the fields. A very large bumblebee lands on Bilbo’s nose, waking him with a start. 

Putting on his jacket he made sure Calen was still warm,he walks toward the kitchen, where all the dwarves and Gandalf are already seated. 

Beorn pours milk from a pitcher into Fili’s cup. He is much taller than any human, even taller than Gandalf. Beorn addresses Thorin.

Only a few seconds later the little Elfling awoke, she sat up and yawned making everyone turn towards her. 

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked around she has a confused face on before she remembered where she was. 

The little Elfling got up and walked to were she saw Beorn the Dwarves gandalf and Bilbo. 

" *Yawn* M-Morning" she called innocently, causing the Dwarves to chuckle and Aww at how cute their Elfling was. 

Calen walked around and kissed all the Dwarves gandalf and Bilbo on the cheeks - even grumpy thorin oakenshield - 

She gave them all a hug, after she did this she looked up at Beorn. 

Now Beorn expected the little Elfling to start screaming and crying when she saw him, instead she smile big at him and held out her hand. 

Beorn blinked at the little Elfling, he raised an eyebrow. 

'strange Elfling' he thought,he took her hand and they shook the Elfling still had a smile on her face.

"im Calen Baggins Pleasure to meet you" she said 

"Beorn" he said hesitatly. 

When they let go the little Elfling ran back to the table and was helped up onto the bench by Gandalf and started eating breakfast. 

As his surprise left Beorn carried on with what he was saying before the Elfling woke up. 

[Beorn:] “So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?”

[Thorin:] “You know of Azog? How?”

[Beorn:] “My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved.”

Bilbo sees the remnants of manacles on Beorn’s wrist, Calen looked sadly at Beorn, Beorn felt a sense of Protectiveness rize in him. 

'I will protect this Elfling' he thought to himself. 

[Beorn:] “Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him.” 

[Bilbo:] “There are others like you?”

[Beorn:] “Once, there were many.”

[Bilbo:] “And now?”

[Beorn:] “Now, there is only one.”

Calen hit bilbo for being insensitive on the back of his head, who yelped and gave a sorry look to beorn. 

The dwarves, Bilbo, Calen and Gandalf look on in silence.

[Beorn:] “You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"

[Gandalf:] “Before Durin’s Day falls, yes.”

[Beorn:] “You are running out of time.”

[Gandalf:] “Which is why we must go through Mirkwood.”

Calen grinned when she heard Mirkwood, she made sure knowone saw her when she did though. 

[Beorn:] “A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need.”

[Gandalf:] “We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe.”

[Beorn:] “Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They’re less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not.”

Calen shrugged her shoulders 'I mean hes not wrong' thought the Elfling, thinking about Thranduil and Legolas.

[Thorin:] “What do you mean?”

[Beorn:] “These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive.”

Thorin looks shocked. Beorn stands up from the table and faces Thorin.

[Beorn:] “I don’t like dwarves. They’re greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own.”

Beorn picks up a mouse that had been scampering on the table and holds it, all the while approaching Thorin. who is standing with his arms crossed.

[Beorn:] “But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?”

Time skip... 

It had been a Few hours since Calen had woken up, she had been wandering round Beorns house. 

He was the same in the movie and very fun to talk to he even let her ride on his shoulders for a few hours. 

The end 

I'm getting better at writing and finishing these chapters fast! 

Beorn is one of my favourite Hobbit characters so he will have a chapter just about him at Calen next. 

Bye! 

Word count : 1050


	4. Chapter 3: Telling Secrets With Beorn!

Chapter 3 is here!

Start of recap...

[Gandalf:] “We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe.”

[Beorn:] “Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They’re less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not.”

Calen shrugged her shoulders 'I mean hes not wrong' thought the Elfling, thinking about Thranduil and Legolas.

[Thorin:] “What do you mean?”

[Beorn:] “These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive.”

Thorin looks shocked. Beorn stands up from the table and faces Thorin.

[Beorn:] “I don’t like dwarves. They’re greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own.”

Beorn picks up a mouse that had been scampering on the table and holds it, all the while approaching Thorin. who is standing with his arms crossed.

[Beorn:] “But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?”

Time skip... 

It had been a Few hours since Calen had woken up, she had been wandering round Beorns house. 

He was the same in the movie and very fun to talk to he even let her ride on his shoulders for a few hours

End of recap...

Calen / Jazz pov...

I was hanging out in a tree that was close to Beorns house so I don't get In the way as they get ready to leave. 

I love Beorns house its so homey and it's out of the way and its pretty safe,well almost apart form from the Orcs near us. 

Anyway, I hadn't been out long before Beorn came out of his house he was looking for something. 

Probably me, he soon spotted me and walked over, he was holding a tray with a cup and some biscuits on. 

He thenwabed up against the tree I was in, how I got up here in the first place I have no Idea. 

It was probably my elf Instincts that made me want to climb the tree. 

Anyway we sat In silence as we ate the treats and drunk the hot chocolate that Beorn had made before he came out. 

"your not an ordinary Elfling are you" came Beorns ruff voice from below, I choked on my Biscuit I was eating before responding. 

I gasped "W-what makes you say that" I say nervously looking around making sure the others don't hear us. 

"I don't know I can just feel that you don't nong her and that you come form somewhere different" explained Beorn 

I sighed in defeat 'fucksake, he smarter than I thought' I yelled at myself, I sighed and got on with it. 

" *sigh* fine yes your right in not from here mainly this world I'm not even meant to be an Elfling I'm actually a human" I explain. 

Beorn nodds his head understanding me, "so you are saying that you come from another world that is completely different to this one" he says 

"yep" I answer.

After the shock of his question left my system he began asking more questions from were I come from such as my name. 

"I'm Jasmine but call me Jazz" I answered. 

"nice to meet you officially Jazz" he said softly. 

I also explained how he is actually a fictional character from a famous book that had been made in to a set of movies.

I also asked questions about him I ended up learning alot from the gentle skin changer. 

By the time we realised it was almost time to eat dinner, so we picked up our cups, Beorn carried me back to the house on his shoulders. 

After dinner I fell asleep happy that I was finally able to tell someone my big secret. 

I cuddled up close to bilbo blocking out Al ltthe conversations happening around me,the next day we set of to Mirkwood. 

I don't want to battle big spiders thou they could definitely eat me in one go maybe I will just hide,yeah that's what I will do'. 

With Beorn and Gandalf... 

(who were both still awake) 

Third person pov... 

"so what are you going to do with the little Elfling Wizard" asked Beorn quietly go gandalf. 

Gandalf stopped smoking his pipe and thought, he smiled "Well the first time we tried to leave the little Elfling in Rivendell that didn't work as she managed to catch up to the company" 

He thought putting his hand to his chin and Beorn chuckled lightly "seems like something the Elfling would do" laughed Beorn. 

"we will just have to bring her along so she doesn't run away again poor elrond he was ever so worried about her when he could not find her anywhere"

Spoke Gandalf around his pipe he continued to smoke as he thought about the strange Elfling that was in their company. 

The end 

A shorter chapter then normal sorry, to Mirkwood next and giant spiders what fun! 

Hoped you have liked this chapter! 

Bye! 

Word count : 900 


	5. Chapter 4 : To Mirkwood!

Chapter 4 already!

Start of recap...

Gandalf stopped smoking his pipe and thought, he smiled "Well the first time we tried to leave the little Elfling in Rivendell that didn't work as she managed to catch up to the company" 

He thought putting his hand to his chin and Beorn chuckled lightly "seems like something the Elfling would do" laughed Beorn. 

"we will just have to bring her along so she doesn't run away again poor elrond he was ever so worried about her when he could not find her anywhere"

Spoke Gandalf around his pipe he continued to smoke as he thought about the strange Elfling that was in their company

End of recap...

Third person pov...

The next day...

The Company saddles and rides Beorn’s ponies. Calen is riding with Bilbo, As they ride away, Beorn, who is staying at his house, looks around for danger.

[Beorn:] “Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind.”

Calen waves back at the Skin Changer as they leave in the ponies who waves back before transforming. 

The company rides rapidly across the land, slowing to a stop as they approach a looming, gloomy-looking forest. 

Gandalf dismounts and walks into the edge of the forest through an ancient archway.

[Gandalf:] “The Elven Gate.”

Gandalf turns and calls to the others.

[Gandalf:] “Here lies our path through Mirkwood.”

Calen eyes widen to the size of sourcers as she looks at the gate into Mirkwood. 

Her mouth is wife open as she takes in every detail of the gate,"Wow" she gasps smiling. 

[Dwalin:] “No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side.”

Dwalin dismounts. Gandalf squints as he sees something in the distance; it is Beorn, in his bear-form, watching them from a distant ridge.

[Gandalf:] “Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master.”

The dwarves, Calen and Bilbo dismount and begin taking their supplies off the ponies. Bilbo approaches the forest on foot.

With Calen walking behind him. 

[Bilbo:] “This forest feels...sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?”

[Gandalf:] “Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south.”

Gandalf follows a path a few feet further into the shadows and approaches a plant-covered statue. 

At the same time, Bilbo, who is standing by himself, reaches into his pocket and, after some internal conflict, slowly pulls out the Ring and fingers it.

Just like when he examined it in Beorn’s house, we hear the voice whispering the

“One Ring to rule them all” chant. 

As Gandalf approaches the statue, Galadriel suddenly appears; she is evidently thought-speaking to Gandalf from Rivendell.

[Galadriel:] “Something moves in the shadows unseen, hidden from our sight. Every day it grows in strength. Beware the Necromancer. He is not what he seems.”

Gandalf approaches the statue apprehensively, then quickly yanks off the vines, revealing a painted-on Eye of Sauron. 

We see the Flaming Eye of Sauron burst on the screen for a second, and Bilbo, holding the Ring, gasps slightly.

[Galadriel:] “If our enemy has returned, we must know. Go to the tombs in the mountains.”

Gandalf, hearing her words in his head, nods in agreement.

[Gandalf:] “The High Fells. So be it.”

Calen wanders around the forest looking at all the trees, 'it looks so dead here' she thought sadly. 

She walked before walking back to the Dwarves and Gandalf. 

The unladen ponies trot away; Nori is just about to finish unsaddling Gandalf’s horse when Gandalf emerges from the forest.

"bye bye ponies" called Calen as she waved goodbye to the ponies. 

[Gandalf:] “Not my horse! I need it.”

As Gandalf strides forward, the Company looks up and murmurs in surprise.

[Bilbo:] “You’re not leaving us?”

[Gandalf:] “I would not do this unless I had to.”

[Gandalf looks at Thorin, then turns and looks at a dejected Bilbo.]

[Gandalf:] “You’ve changed, Bilbo Baggins. You’re not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire.”

[Bilbo:] “I was going to tell you; I...found something in the Goblin tunnels.”

[Gandalf:] “Found what?”

Gandalf leans forward curiously and suspiciously; Bilbo doesn’t answer immediately, but fumbles with the ring in his pocket.

Calen who was close squints her eyes and sees the ring in Bilbos hand. 

[Gandalf:] “What did you find?”

Bilbo stays silent for several more seconds, then finally responds.

[Bilbo:] “My courage.”

He removes his hand from his pocket.

[Gandalf:] “Good. Well, that’s good. You’ll need it.”

Gandalf turns and begins walking toward his horse; he speaks as he passes Thorin.

[Gandalf:] “I’ll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me.”

Gandalf stops and looks hard at Thorin as he says this, then continues toward his horse.

[Gandalf:] “This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray.”

[Bilbo, to Dwalin:] “Lead us astray? What does that mean?”

Gandalf gets on his horse. It begins raining lightly, even though the sun is out.

[Gandalf:] “You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again.”

Gandalf wheels his horse and rides away.

[Gandalf:] “No matter what may come, stay on the path!”

"bye Gandalf be safe" yelled the little Elfling as she watched the wizard ride away from mirkwood. 

Thorin and Company turn toward the forest.

[Thorin:] “Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin’s Day.”

[Dwalin:] “Durin’s Day. Let’s go!”

[Thorin:] “This is our one chance to find the hidden door.”

"let's hope we dont get lost" muttered Calen to bilbo. 

The Company enters Mirkwood. They are following the paved path that started at the Elven Gate. Thorin leads. At one point, the path turns a corner.

[Thorin:] “The path goes this way.”

Calen stickers close to Thorin as they walked her hand gripping the hilt of her sword. 

As the dwarves and Bilbo keep following the path through the forest, it twists and turns over all sorts of terrain such as bare ground, high ledges, fallen tree trunks, and more. The color palette used is very blue/gray, and gloomy. 

Dwalin thumps the handle of his hammer on the ground to find the paving stones of the trail.

[Dwalin:] “This way.”

They continue walking.

The end

Chapter 4 is finished almost time for Thranduil and legolas to meet Calen! 

Bye! 

Word count : 1100


	6. Chapter 5 : Giant Spiders, Holy Shit!

Chapter 5 here!

Start of recap...

The Company enters Mirkwood. They are following the paved path that started at the Elven Gate. Thorin leads. At one point, the path turns a corner.

[Thorin:] “The path goes this way.”

Calen stickers close to Thorin as they walked her hand gripping the hilt of her sword. 

As the dwarves and Bilbo keep following the path through the forest, it twists and turns over all sorts of terrain such as bare ground, high ledges, fallen tree trunks, and more. The color palette used is very blue/gray, and gloomy. 

Dwalin thumps the handle of his hammer on the ground to find the paving stones of the trail.

[Dwalin:] “This way.”

They continue walking.

End of recap...

Third person pov...

[Bofur:] “Air. I need air.”

[Oin:] “My head, it’s spinning.”

The dwarves suddenly run into each other as Nori, in front, stops abruptly and Calen walks straight into his back.

Groaning she steps back holding her nose. 

[Oin:] “What’s happening?”

[Thorin:] “Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?”

[Nori:] “The path...it’s disappeared!”

[Dwalin:] “What’s going on?”

[Oin:] “We’ve lost the path!”

They are standing in front of a steep cliff, and there is no path ahead of them.

[Thorin:] “Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!”

Meanwhile, the path is not far away from them, but on the other side of the cliff. They had unknowingly left it some time ago.

The Company wanders through the forest. The forest is beginning to affect them mentally, and they stagger about.

Everyone apart from Calen has far from fine, but for her the forest didn't effect her. 

"maybe it's because I'm an Elf that I can't Feel it" she said alerting the Dwarves that she was still with them. 

[Balin:] “I don’t remember this place before. None of it’s familiar.”

[Dori:] “It’s got to be here.”

[Thorin:] “What hour is it?”

[Dwalin:] “I do not know. I don’t even know what day it is.”

[Thorin:] “Is there no end to this accursed place?”

The dwarves are all muttering and rambling as they wander about. 

Bilbo absentmindedly plucks a spiderweb; it vibrates, and the vibrations continue through the various linked spiderwebs and far off into the forest. 

Bilbo plucks the web again. He hears a strange whispering noise.

They continue walking; Bilbo looks down and sees himself walking backward, although it’s actually just an illusion. 

He looks back at Dori, behind him, and sees himself. His entire vision begins shifting and tilting.

Ori leans down and picks up a tobacco pouch. Dori then takes it from him.

Calen looks around then at the ground, 'we've been walking on circles' she groaned mentally. 

[Ori:] “Look.”

[Dori:] “A tobacco pouch. There’s dwarves in these woods.”

[Bofur takes the pouch from Dori.]

[Bofur:] “Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine.”

[Bilbo:] “Because it is yours. You understand? We’re going round in circles. We are lost.”

[Dwalin:] “We’re not lost. We keep heading east.”

[Oin:] “But which way is east? We’ve lost the sun.”

As the dwarves begin bickering indistinctly, Bilbo looks up and sees a bit of sun through the tree canopy far above him.

He speaks quietly, and no one else can hear him over the bickering.

[Bilbo:] “The sun. We have to find the sun. Up there. We need to-”

The dwarves have started fighting and pushing each other around. Thorin stands apart, listening.

He hears the strange whispering sound that Bilbo heard earlier and mutters to himself.

[Thorin:] “What? What’s that?”

The whispering continues; Thorin turns and yells at the dwarves.

[Thorin:] “Enough! Quiet! All of you! We’re being watched.”

Calen freezes and uses her elf ears to listen to all the sounds around her she was trying to see if the Spiders are close. 

She doesn't notice bilbo climbing up the tree or the shadow leaning over her or that she had been separated from the Dwarves. 

She looked up, she screamed loudly making the slider screach loudly. 

"AHHHHHH HOLY SHIT!!!" 

With out thinking she ripped her sword from her side and dabbed the spider in its fat body. 

The spider fell down dead almost landing on top of her. 

She then sprints away from it trying to find the Dwarves or at least the elfs of mirkwood. 

All of the dwarves have also been captured by giant spiders; the spiders have hung them upside down from tree branches. 

A spider tows a web-encased Bilbo toward the dwarves, then reaches for him with its jaws, presumably to administer its poison.

Bilbo wakes up and realizes what is happening; just as the spider bends toward him, he manages to swing his sword, which he had been holding, straight up from his body, through the web, and into the spider. 

He guts it and flings it over the edge of the branch he had been lying on, sending it crashing to the forest floor.

Bilbo quickly rips off the cocoon of web he has been wrapped in. Looking up, he sees the dwarves wrapped up and hanging from branches; he hides behind a tree trunk as a spider climbs up the other side of the trunk.. 

Calen runs faster as she spots Bilbo on instant she throws one of the daggers form thorin at the beast killing it instantly. 

She then gets to bilbo and pulls out the dagger wiping the blood of it and on to her clothes. 

She looks up bilbo looked shocked, "are you okay bilbo" she asks quietly, bilbo nods his head not managing to get words out. 

[Bilbo uses Sting to cut down all the dwarves. They land on the forest floor and proceed to rip off their wrappings, cursing and yelling the entire time.]

[Bofur:] “Where’s Bilbo?”

[Dwarves:] “Bilbo!”

[Bilbo:] “I’m up here!”

Just then, a spider jumps at Bilbo from underneath the branch he was standing on, and it pins him underneath it. 

Calen lets out a small scream as she falls towards the ground, she lands heavily on the floor grunting painfully as she feels floor. 

With bilbo,he manages to put his sword in front of him just in time, stabbing the spider through the belly. As the spider falls off the branch, Bilbo, entangled in its legs, falls with it. 

As the pair smashes against branches on their way down, Bilbo’s ring falls off his finger and lands some distance away from where Bilbo lands. Bilbo gets up and begins stumbling toward where the Ring fell.

Meanwhile, the dwarves have freed themselves and they try to escape, only to be surrounded by the returning spiders.

Calen manages to get up and fight with the Dwarves. 

They fight against the spiders with their various weapons. Bombur is knocked to the floor by a spider, and it stands over him to bite him.

"oh no Bombur" cries Calen reaching out to save him. 

To be continued... 

Chapter 5 I finished finally we get to see Legolas and Thranduil and the wood elves. 

Word count : 1200


	7. Chapter 6: Saved By Elfs!

Start of recap...

Just then, a spider jumps at Bilbo from underneath the branch he was standing on, and it pins him underneath it. 

Calen lets out a small scream as she falls towards the ground, she lands heavily on the floor grunting painfully as she feels floor. 

With bilbo,he manages to put his sword in front of him just in time, stabbing the spider through the belly. As the spider falls off the branch, Bilbo, entangled in its legs, falls with it. 

As the pair smashes against branches on their way down, Bilbo’s ring falls off his finger and lands some distance away from where Bilbo lands. Bilbo gets up and begins stumbling toward where the Ring fell.

Meanwhile, the dwarves have freed themselves and they try to escape, only to be surrounded by the returning spiders.

Calen manages to get up and fight with the Dwarves. 

They fight against the spiders with their various weapons. Bombur is knocked to the floor by a spider, and it stands over him to bite him.

"oh no Bombur" cries Calen reaching out to save him.

End of recap...

Third person pov...

Before Calen could do anything the Dwarves acted fast.

[Dwarf:] “Grab a leg!”

The other dwarves grab each of the spider’s legs.

[Dwarf:] “Pull!”

The dwarves pull at the spider’s legs, and they manage to pull its legs right off its body. The dismembered body of the spider lands on Bombur.

Calen looks away as it happens "eww" she shivered disgusted. 

The dwarves and Elfling are still fighting the spiders. A spider manages to grab Kili.

[Fili and Calen:] “Kili!”

The dwarves have defeated their spiders, and are running through the forest. More spiders jump down on threads of silk in front of the dwarves and hiss at them.

Calen ducked behind one of the trees as the spiders come down, she raises her sword ready for them. 

Thorin raises his sword in preparation to fight, but pauses and looks up. A blonde Elf(you know who it is) , Legolas, runs through the treetops, then swings down a spider’s silk in order to land on it and kill it.

He slides on the forest floor under the spider facing Thorin, slicing it in half, and comes up kneeling with an arrow. 

nocked in his bow and pointed at Thorin. Several other Mirkwood elves appear, drawing arrows and pointing them at the Dwarves not noticing the little Elfling hidden behind the tree. 

Calen gasped aloud when she saw the elfs fighting (mainly Legolas and Tauriel) she then quickly hid again when legolas looked behind him. 

[Legolas:] “Do not think I won’t kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure.”

The dwarves look around and see that they are completely surrounded and outnumbered by Mirkwood Elves, all with drawn bows aimed at the dwarves.

"poor Dwarves" Calen whispers miserably. 

[Kili:] “Help!”

[Fili:] “Kili!”

The Dwarves and elfling whirl around and see a spider pulling Kili away by the foot. 

A female Elf, Tauriel, runs through the forest. She kills three spiders with her bow and knife, then kills the spider pulling Kili with an arrow. 

She turns to attack another spider behind her, and yet another spider rushes toward Kili.

[Kili:] “Throw me your dagger! Quick!”

[Tauriel:] “If you think I’m giving you a weapon, dwarf, you’re mistaken!”

Tauriel kills her spider with her knife, then spins and throws the knife, but something else gets there faster. 

knocking Tauriels dagger out the way, killing the spider that was attacking Kili. Kili and Tauriel look on in amazement.

Tauriel then turns slowly around trying to figure out where it came from, she then see blonde hair from behind one of my trees. 

She walks slowly towards it quietly getting out her daggers just incase, as she reaches the tree. 

It moves again Tauriel acts fast, moving her feet she flips and lands in front of the things behind the tree, her dagger pointed at the thing. 

She gasps when she lockes on to big innocent Ocean blue eyes. 

She takes a moment before taking her dagger away, it was a Young Elfling only 5 / 6 years old in age. 

Calen / Jazz pov... 

I watxh on amazed as Tauriel kickes the spiders arses, I then see the spider behind Kili and before I new it my dagger was out of my hand and flying towards the spider. 

It was then killed instantly, I let out a leap on joy but still as I feel Tauriels eyes on me. 

'shit, shit, shit, she saw me!' I think to myself. 

I stay absolutely silent before *whoosh* I'm pinned to the tree trunk it was Tauriel she caught me by surprise. 

Her eyes widen as she lockes onto mine, she then looks at All the cuts and blood on me. 

She tben leans down on her knees so she was facing me, hesitantly she spoke in elvish. 

"Dilthen er what are cin doing hi eriol? (little one what are you doing here alone?" she asks her voice quiet. 

But I'm to stunned to say anything, it's silent for a few seconds before she gets back up from her kneeling position and picks me up swiftly into her arms. 

She then walks abck over to everyone else. 

With the Dwarves... 

Third person pov... 

[Legolas:] “Search them.”

The elves approach the dwarves and start searching them. An elf confiscates two of Fili’s knives.

Legolas pulls a picture frame with two pictures out of Gloin’s pocket.

[Gloin:] “Hey! Give it back! That’s private!”

Legolas looks at a picture of a dwarf.

[Legolas:] “Who is this? Your brother?”

[Gloin:] “That is my wife!”

Legolas looks at the other picture, which is of a dwarf child.

[Legolas:] “And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?”

[Gloin:] “That’s my wee lad, Gimli.”

Legolas raises his eyebrow at Gloin in contempt.

Meanwhile, the elf searching Fili finds even more knives all around his person. Fili sighs when the elf finds even some in a secret hidden pocket.

To be continued...

OK so I've done enough chapters tonight it's almost 1am for me so I have to finish this of for now but expect more chapters tomorrow.

Bye!

Word count : 1040


	8. Chapter 8 : King Thranduil And The Elfling!

Hi sorry for not updating for a while

Start of recap...

[Legolas:] “Orchal eb vui, mal uvanui en.” [Subtitle: Taller than some, but no less ugly.]

The Elfling hits legolas on his head, "I can understand you right and those ar emy friends your talking about" 

Growled out the Elfling. 

Legolas and Kili glare at each other.

Dwalin and several other dwarves throw themselves against their cell doors, grunting in their effort. Balin finally yells at them.

[Balin:] “Leave it! There’s no way out. This is no Orc dungeon; these are the halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the king’s consent.”

End of recap...

Calen / Jazz pov...

As we left the dungeon legolas took me to a guest room so I can change and wash all this blood and dirt of me. 

Once he got there he walked in and put me on the bed and went to the bathroom to start a bath for me. 

When it was ful I carefully pealed of my dirty and bloody clothes before jumping in but hissing loudly as my cuts touch the water. 

I begin crying from the pain and tiredness of this journey so far, I hate spiders. 

I scrub my skin till it is red to get all the blood of me, when I finished the water was cold, shivering I sat there before legolas walked in with a white towel 

I then stood up still shaking violently before becoming warmer as legolas dried me, he then left me to get dressed on my own. 

I was wearing a dark green tunic, with light green leggings, I much rather the pants I was wearing the legging are not comfy 

But I didn't complain, I couldn't it's legolas Orlando bloom. 

Legolas walked back in after I was dressed and braided my hair like his, he was very gentle with my hair. 

"are you done yet" 

"no sorry" 

"now" 

"no" 

Few seconds later

"Now" 

"No little one" 

Another few seconds 

"No-" 

"No Elfling I'm not done just wait patiently" sighed legolas. 

I huffed and pouted, after a long 5 seconds he was finally done when he was I jumped up to look at my hair. 

"now I look more like you Las" I smile looking up at him, Legolas smiled at the nickname and petted my head affectionately. 

"wait!" I cry and tried to find my bag, once I did I reach in and found what I was looking for. 

I sighed with relief when I touched it, I pulled into out and held it out to legolas, legolas smiled and put it on my head.

It was my tiara ftom Arwen, I had taken it off when I left Rivendell I'm so happy that I remembered it. 

I looked in the mirror smiled and did I twirl for Legolas so clapped his hands. 

"you look beautiful Dilthen Muinthel (little sister I hope) 

I gasp as he says that," thank you Muindor (brother) " I sqeal hugging him, legolas hugs back equally tight. 

"My father wants to see you little one are you well enough to see him" asked legolas, I thought for a second before nodding. 

"yep but first can you wrap my cuts please" I asked, legolas nods and begind healing my cuts big and small. 

Time skip... 

Soon I was ready to meet Lee pace I mean Thranduil, jeez I so need to get used to it. These characters are real not played by actors and actresses. 

Me and legolas soon get to the throne room, it was beautiful,pretty much Thranduil is Lucius Malfoy as a Elf 

That's what I think, anyway legolas put me down on the floor and stepped 

Back a step, the King looked at me with his icy eyes.

'he could rival Mycroft with eyes like that' I think as I shiver looking into his eyes, thranduil then smirks and motions legolas to go out of the room. 

The elven king stands up and gracefully walks towards me with out knowing it I straighten up my posture. 

I mean I am an elf aren't I? 

I look back nervously as legolas leaves, Thranduil looks at me and does something I never before seen

He sits.

ON THE FLOOR! facing my so we are eye level with each other, we don't say anything for a few seconds before thranduil smirks and stands back up. 

"you will be staying here for now Elfling, Tauriel!" 

Tauriel then comes out of know where, I smile at her and she looks my way before locking eyes with The Elven king. 

"Yes my king" she says bowing, Thranduil points to me, I 'oi it's not nice to point' I huff. 

Tauriel nods her head at Thranduil she then picks me up and takes me out of the Throne room. 

While thranduils back was turned I flipped him the bird behind his back, sensing something he turns around and I quickly wave my hand. 

Thranduil does nothing but nod his head in my direction. 

Time skip... 

"were are we going Tauriel? are we going to the dungeons? can you take me to the Dwarves? I want to see Fili and Kili!" 

I question Tauriel, Tauriel stops and put some down she kneels and puts her hands on my shoulders she gives me a sad look. 

"I'm sorry Dilthen er (little one) I can not take you to the Dwarves it's against the Kings orders" she says softly. 

"no,No,please Tauriel you have to take me to them I have to let's them know I'm safe they don't know that I hid they must know Im alive" I cry and scream at the same time. 

I shrug Tauriels hands off my shoulders and begin running of hopefully to find Legolas. 

Tauriel sighs as the Elfling runs from her, she then begins to make her way down the the dungeons it's the least she can do for the Elfling. 

In the Dungeon... 

Tauriel walks down the stairs and walks towards Thorin cell, Thorin turns to her when she walks closer. 

He sneers "what do you want elf". 

Tauriel does nothing, "I have a message from your Elfling" she says simply 

The Dwarfs all gasp listening intently to the she-elf. 

"she says that she is safe and alive, she misses you greatly but the king will not allow her too see you I am sorry" she said and walked out of the Dungeon. 

The end 

Hi after days of not writing anything I have finished this chapter so sorry for the wait! 

Bye! 

Word count :1100


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Lost And Meeting Feren!

Welcome to chapter 9!

Start of recap...

"I'm sorry Dilthen er (little one) I can not take you to the Dwarves it's against the Kings orders" she says softly. 

"no,No,please Tauriel you have to take me to them I have to let's them know I'm safe they don't know that I hid they must know Im alive" I cry and scream at the same time. 

I shrug Tauriels hands off my shoulders and begin running of hopefully to find Legolas. 

Tauriel sighs as the Elfling runs from her, she then begins to make her way down the the dungeons it's the least she can do for the Elfling. 

In the Dungeon... 

Tauriel walks down the stairs and walks towards Thorin cell, Thorin turns to her when she walks closer. 

He sneers "what do you want elf". 

Tauriel does nothing, "I have a message from your Elfling" she says simply 

The Dwarfs all gasp listening intently to the she-elf. 

"she says that she is safe and alive, she misses you greatly but the king will not allow her too see you I am sorry" she said and walked out of the Dungeon

End of recap...

Calen / Jazz pov...

After Tauriel said that I ran sprinting down the hallway and away from Tauriel.

I guess it was a bit rude to run away form her, but I really wanted to see Ki, fi and Thorin. 

"STUPID ELF KING!!!" 

My scream echoed all throughout mirkwood, I huff and start walking again this time slower. 

I look around and stop, I'm lost. 

"oh Bollocks!!" I cry

"you have quite a mouth on you little one" came a calm voice behind me. 

I "epp" and grab my sword holding it up in front on me pointing it at the speaker. 

"woh woh, be careful little one" they said again it was an elf' of course duh', he had long brown hair 'much like elronds' he had a serious face. 

But his lips quirked up in a small smile, seeing as he isn't an danger I point my sword down. 

It was Feren, he is one of Thranduils Guards, I think legolas walked past him when we came through the gates. 

"uh hi" I said/ questioned i dunno, Feren did nothing but smile he didn't even look angry. 

"I'm Feren on of King Thranduils guardsmen" he said 

"I'm Calen Baggins" I said, Feren nodded and we began walking through the corridors.

Time skip... 

I'm now back in my room, I have a guard outside my door so if I wanted to escape I couldn't. 

I wish legolas was here but he was doing something for his father. 

Just then I heard a soft knock on my door, I got up from my bed grabbed my sword and tip toed to the door. 

Slowly I opened it and there stood Tauriel, Happy to se eher I threw my sword away and jumped into her arms. 

I managed to knock us both over, but Tauriel wasn't mad she was happy to see me safe and well not happy but safe. 

Tauriel soon got up from the floor as she did I closed the door and we walked over to my bed. 

We then sat down on it, "Tauriel have you seen legolas" I ask softly still embarrassed about what I did. 

Tauriel caught on and smiled "I haven't seen him for a few hours but he will be by before you sleep little one" she said 

I nodded. "have you ever been to Rivendell Tauriel" I ask, Tauriel shook he read sadly. 

"WHAT" i yell and jump up onto the bed jolting Tauriel a bit. 

I was shocked "how have you not been to rivendell and met Lord Elrond" I ask. 

"I've never left mirkwood, The king ha taken care of me for as long and I can remember little Elfling" she said. 

"when this is over you have to come to rivendell with me, I can introduce you to Elrond, lindir, Arwen and Elronds son Elladan and Elrohir" I said getting excited about Rivendell. 

I then grew sad as I remembered how I left him, Tauriel sensed my sadness and pulled me into a hug. 

Hugged back. 

"what ales you little one" she whispers. 

"I left Elrond, he must be so worried about me. I feel so bad leaving him after he was so nice to me and I left arwen she treated me like her younger sister much like legolas does" 

I cried 

Tears streaming down my usually cheerful face, eventually I fell asleep in Tauriels arms. 

Third person pov...

A few hours later... 

Legolas sighed as his father let him go, he all but ran to his little Elflings room, he knocked on the door. 

Receiving no answer he opened the door slightly and smiled at the sight before him. 

Tauriel and Calen were both sleeping soundly I nthe Calens bed, Tauriel has both her arms wrapped around the Elfling Calen had her head rested close to Tauriel. 

The Elfling felt safe enough to fall peacefully asleep after everything she had already been through. 

Legolas smiled and yawned he then took of his shoes and weapons and made himself comfortable on Calen bed. 

With Bilbo... 

Bilbo invisibly walks through the wine cellar. He sees elves moving around wine barrels and speaking.

Once drinks from a large flagon; Bilbo sees the ring of dungeon keys in his hand.

[Elf:] “...we’re running out of drink.”

[Elf:] “These empty barrels should have been sent back to Esgarrouth hours ago. The bargeman will be waiting for them.”

[Elf:] “Say what you like about our ill-tempered king, but he has excellent taste in wine. Come, Elros, try it.”

He is speaking to an elf with a bunch of keys.

[Elros:] “I have the dwarves in my charge.”

The other elf takes the keys and hangs them on a hook in the wall.

[Elf:] “They’re locked up; where can they go?”

The elves laugh; Bilbo takes note of the hanging keys.

[Bofur:] “I’ll wager the sun’s on the rise. It must be nearly dawn.”

[Ori:] “We’re never going to reach the mountain, are we?”

Bilbo suddenly appears, holding up the ring of keys.

[Bilbo:] “Not stuck in here, you’re not!” 

The end 

So sorry for the wait I have finished chapter 9, chapter 10 next! 

Bye! 

Word count : 1100


	10. Chapter 10 : Leaving Mirkwood!

Chapter 10 finally!

Start of recap...

With Bilbo... 

Bilbo invisibly walks through the wine cellar. He sees elves moving around wine barrels and speaking.

Once drinks from a large flagon; Bilbo sees the ring of dungeon keys in his hand.

[Elf:] “...we’re running out of drink.”

[Elf:] “These empty barrels should have been sent back to Esgarrouth hours ago. The bargeman will be waiting for them.”

[Elf:] “Say what you like about our ill-tempered king, but he has excellent taste in wine. Come, Elros, try it.”

He is speaking to an elf with a bunch of keys.

[Elros:] “I have the dwarves in my charge.”

The other elf takes the keys and hangs them on a hook in the wall.

[Elf:] “They’re locked up; where can they go?”

The elves laugh; Bilbo takes note of the hanging keys.

[Bofur:] “I’ll wager the sun’s on the rise. It must be nearly dawn.”

[Ori:] “We’re never going to reach the mountain, are we?”

Bilbo suddenly appears, holding up the ring of keys.

[Bilbo:] “Not stuck in here, you’re not!”

End of recap...

Third person pov...

Calen woke with a start, oh no! She leaped carefully from her bed trying to not wake up the two elfs next to her.

She quietly grabbed her things and kissed Tauriel and legolas on their cheeks

"thank you for looking after me" she whispered to the two elfs who hadn't woken up.

Calen sighs and opens the door looking back once more at the two elfs, she left closing the door slowly closed. 

She then ran to the cellars to catch up with the Dwarves and bilbo. 

Time skip... 

Bilbo proceeds lead the dwarves through the Woodland Realm, and they whisper indistinctly.

They sneak through the halls of the Woodland Realm, and eventually find themselves in the wine cellar from before. 

The elves there are sound asleep around a table, with several empty bottles of wine in front of them. Bilbo leads the dwarves further in.

[Bilbo:] “This way.”

[Kili:] “I don’t believe it; we’re in the cellars!”

The dwarves are getting mad at Bilbo.

[Bofur:] “You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!”

[Bilbo:] “I know what I’m doing!”

[Bofur:] “Shhh!”

[Bilbo:] “This way.”

They sneak into a large room in which several barrels are stacked sideways down the middle of the room. All the barrels have one end open.

Calen hears the guards in the dungeon, "shit" she exclaimed and ran faster. 

[Bilbo:] “Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!”

[Dwalin:] “Are you mad?! They’ll find us!”

[Bilbo:] “No, no, they won’t, I promise you. Please, please, you MUST trust me!”

The dwarves mill around, as they try to decide. They hear a commotion in the distance.

[Thorin:] “Do as he says!”

Each of the dwarves climbs into a barrel. Bilbo walks along, counting to make sure all the dwarves have been accounted for.

[Bofur:] “What do we do now?”

All the dwarves stick their heads out of their barrels and watch Bilbo as he walks toward a lever in the ground.

[Bilbo:] “Hold your breath.”

[Bofur:] “Hold my breath? What do you mean?”

Bilbo pulls the lever, and the part of the floor that the barrels were on tilts downward into an opening; the barrels roll out the opening and fall several feet into a river that runs beneath the Woodland Realm.

The dwarves yell as they fall, and the barrels make loud thumping noises. The elves sleeping around the table stir and begin to wake up. 

Bilbo triumphantly looks around, then realizes that he forgot to get out himself, and that the trap door has closed.

With Tauriel and legolas... 

Tauriel awoke with a Stert as she hears the commotion outside she nugges legolas who falls ungratefully on the floor with a thump. 

Groaning he shot awake they looked at each other and ran out of the door grabbing their things as they went. 

Tauriel strides up to the empty cells and address the other elven guards.

[Tauriel:] “Where is the keeper of the keys?” 

In the cellar, Bilbo frantically runs back and forth and stomps on the ground, trying to make the floor tip again. Tauriel and her elves run toward the cellar.

[Tauriel:] “Tolo hi!” (Come now!]

Just as Tauriel and the guards get to the cellar, the floor tips and Bilbo falls into the river, yelling. 

He surfaces and grabs onto Nori’s barrel. Thorin and the company, still in their barrels, have been waiting for him.

Calen huffs and puffs as she made it to the cellar before Tauriel, she stomped on the floor as bilbo fell down. 

She gulped and walked to the end just as she fell through she caught a glimpse of Tauriel. 

"Ahhhhhh *splash*" screaming Calen fell and landed in the river, she coughed up water and began to swim with the current trying to keep up with the Dwarves. 

The dwarves, Bilbo, and the barrels plunge through the rapids, then float swiftly down the raging river. 

Legolas, followed by other elves, emerges from a gateway and sees them floating away.

[Legolas:] “Holo in-annon!” [Shut the gate!]

An elf with him blows on a horn; as the dwarves round a corner in the river, they see a guardpost built above the river. 

The heavily armored elves standing guard there hear the horn and come to attention; one of them pulls a lever, causing a heavy metal sluice gate to block the river.

The dwarves in their barrels come to a stop at the gate, unable to float further.

Calen who is still far away sees them stop, 'oh no' she thought, she knows what happens next. 

[Thorin:] “No!”

The barrels pile into each other; the elven guards draw their swords, but one is suddenly shot in the back with a black arrow. 

Several growling orcs swarm over the guardpost, killing the elves. Multitudes of orcs run in from the bushes, with Bolg.

"fuck there's Orcs" swore Calen holding her sword tightly. 

[Bofur:] “Watch out! Those are orcs!”

[Bolg:] “Gorid! Zib! Goridug!” [ Slay them all!]

The orcs begin throwing themselves at the dwarves in their barrels; Bilbo manages to kill one with Sting, and Dwalin elbows another in the face.

Kili looks up and sees the lever the elven guard had pulled earlier. 

He manages to get out of his barrel and runs up the stairs toward the lever. Unarmed, he ducks as an swings at him.

[Dwalin:] “Kili!”

"Ki" whispered Calen as Kili fell to the floor. 

To be continued... 

I'm getting back into writing these chapters now! 

Hope you have a good night /day /afternoon or morning 

Bye! 

Word count :1200


	11. Chapter 11: Back In Rivendell!

I've been asked about elrond so here we are what happend when calen left Rivendell.

Third person pov...

"ADA" cried Arwen as she ran to her fathers office, she skidded to a halt when she almost ran straight into him as he came out talking to someone.

"Arwen what had happened" Elrond asked his daughter holding her shoulders still.

Arwen took big breaths of air until she could talk, "it's Calen shes gone!" she finally said.

Elrond froze in his spot, "what" she whispered to himself.

"Calen has gone she left early this morning Ada" cried Arwen she was very worried for the little Elfling.

"who was the last person she spoke to" he asked, lindir form behind him spoke up.

"I-I did my lord the little one asked when the Dwarves left" he stuttered, Elrond groaned "she must had gone after the Dwarves" he said

He then turned to lindir, "she can't have gone far can she, lindir ready my horse" ordered Elrond lindir nodded and left.

Elrond turned to Arwen he looked at his daughter she was almost in tears, he wiped away the ones that escaped her beautiful eyes.

"do not fret my daughter I will find the Elfling do not worry" he said sofly

Arwen tearfully nodded her head and left her father she walk slowly back to the room she put the Elfling in.

Elrond sighed, he should of known the Elfling wouldn't stay in rivendell once she knew of the Dwarves leaving.

Elrond then got his armour on and left for the stables, on his way he ran into Gandalf who was just talking with lady Galadriel.

"what has happened Mellon -nin(my friend)" asked gandalf worried, at the shaken state his friend was in.

"it's Calen gandalf" said Elrond

"what about Calen, has something happened" asked gandalf worried.

"she has left Imirlis early this morning" said Elrond 

"oh no she has gone after Bilbo, she really cares for those Dwarfs and hobbit" said gandalf 

"yes, yes she does" muttered Elrond. 

"how is the lady Arwen dealing with this turn of events" asked Gandalf 

Elrond sighed and ran a hand down his tired face, "she is very scared for the Elfling she cares very much for her" answered elrond. 

Gandalf (it literally auto corrected to 'Gaydalf') nodded, "she was quite taken to the elfling wasn't she" said the wizard. 

"must be of now gandalf I have an Elfling to find" he said and left the wizard alone. 

Time skip... 

It wasn't until late into the night that Elrond came back from his search for the Elfling. 

The first person so see him was arwen she hadn't been able to sleep since the Elfling left. 

"Ada" she called from the stairs she was sitting on the stairs waiting for her father to bring her news of the Elfling. 

"do you have any news" she asked 

Elrond got down from his horse and Lindir took it to the stables, he shook his head.

"im afraid not Arwen, she has already pasted our land and into another" he said 

Arwen nodded somenly, "we can't keep her away from the person she loves and she loves bilbo like a father" 

She said wisely. 

The end 

Sorry for this being short I don't have much to write for it. 

Hope you have liked the chapters of this fanfic so farl

Bye! 

Word count : 600


	12. Chapter 12: Stupid Orcs (again!)

Chapter 12

Start of recap... 

"fuck there's Orcs" swore Calen holding her sword tightly. 

[Bofur:] “Watch out! Those are orcs!”

[Bolg:] “Gorid! Zib! Goridug!” [ Slay them all!]

The orcs begin throwing themselves at the dwarves in their barrels; Bilbo manages to kill one with Sting, and Dwalin elbows another in the face.

Kili looks up and sees the lever the elven guard had pulled earlier. 

He manages to get out of his barrel and runs up the stairs toward the lever. Unarmed, he ducks as an swings at him.

[Dwalin:] “Kili!”

"Ki" whispered Calen as Kili fell to the floor. 

End of recap... 

Dwalin, who had managed to grab a sword from one of the elves or orcs, throws it to Kili, who then fights his way to the top of the stairs. 

As Kili fights an orc, another one leaps up from behind him, raising its spear to stab him.

Fili throws a short sword or dagger and kills the orc, allowing Kili to fight his own opponent and kill it. 

Bolg, noticing Kili, pulls his bow and arrows from his back. 

As Kili reaches for the lever, Bolg fires an arrow, which hits Kili in the calf. Kili stops short, panting.

[Fili:] “Kili!”

Kili groans in pain and strains to pull the lever, but falls over onto his back.

Bolg strings another arrow. Thorin looks shocked.

[Thorin:] “Kili.”

An orc leaps over to kill Kili, but an arrow suddenly flies into its head. 

Kili looks over and sees Tauriel running through the bushes. She shoots another orc, then kills others with her knife.

"Tauriel" cries Calen, Tauriel and the elfs are here! Calen cheered.

[Bolg:] “Gor’-ash! Gor golginul! ” [Subtitle: Kill her! Kill the She-Elf!]

Several orcs rush at Tauriel; Legolas and other elves appear from the bushes and shoot them down. 

As Tauriel, Legolas, and the other elves fight the orcs, Kili manages to grab the lever and pull it, opening the sluice get and letting the dwarves in their barrels through. 

He then falls on his back again in pain. The dwarves in barrels fall down another waterfall and float down the river. Bolg sees them.

Calen then begins to swim getting closer and closer to the Dwarves,jsur as she touches the barrels she gets hit with a body falling. 

It was an Orc 

"ewwwwww" she made a disgusted sound and pushed the body of her she shivered and continued her journey behind the Dwarves and hobbit. 

Huge time skip... 

The river has calmed down, and the dwarves paddle along in their barrels with their hands.

With Calen laying on her back in the water the current calmly pushing her along. 

[Thorin:] “Anything behind us?”

[Balin:] “Not that I can see.”

"apart from me" 

Everyone jumps at the childish voice, bilbo the happiest at seeing her, hugs Calen tightly as all the Dwarves relax. 

[Bofur:] “I think we’ve outrun the orcs.”

[Thorin:] “Not for long; we’ve lost the current.”

[Dwalin:] “Bofur is half drown.”

[Thorin:] “Make for the shore! Come on, let’s go!”

they climb out onto a slab of rock jutting out a bit into the river. 

[Dwalin:] “Come on!”

When Kili is on the rocks, he falls to his knees in pain from the arrow wound in his thigh; it has been bound with cloth, but blood is seeping through. 

Calen looks over at Kili and immediately runs over to him she tries to help him stop the bleeding. 

Bofur looks at him concerned. 

"Ki" said Calen sadly at the Young Dwarf, Ki smiles through the pain and ruffles the Elflings wet blonde hair. 

"I'm fine squirt remember I'm a Dwarf" he said trying to reassure her, Calen smiles slightly and nodds her head. 

Thorin walks over. 

[Thorin:] “On your feet.”

[Fili:] “Kili’s wounded. His leg needs binding.”

[Thorin:] “There’s an orc pack on our tail; we keep moving.”

[Balin:] “To where?”

[Bilbo:] “To the mountain; we’re so close.”

[Balin:] “A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it.”

[Bilbo:] “So then we go around.”

[Dwalin:] “The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves.”

[Thorin:] “Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes.”

Calen takes this chance to look around she sees a mountain, "it that-" 

"-Erebor yes it is little one" it was Balin who inturuppted her,Calen looked over at the older Dwarf. 

"awesome" she said. 

While they bind Kili’s leg, some of the dwarves sit down and Ori kneels by the river to empty his boot of water.

Unbeknownst to them, a man, Bard, sneaks up over the pile of rocks and aims an arrow at Ori.

As the dwarves realize a man is there, they jump up, and Dwalin, holding a branch, leaps in front of Ori.

He raises the branch and begins to charge the man, but the man shoots his arrow and it embeds itself right in the middle of the branch, between Dwalin’s hands. 

Kili raises a rock to throw, but the man shoots the rock out of his hand too.

Calen gasps as she sees whats happening its bard from Lake-town! She cries happy to see him. 

[Bard:] “Do it again, and you’re dead.”

Balin, who is standing near the edge of the group with Calen next to him, sees a barge floating in the river behind Bard.

He talks to Bard, approaching him slowly with his hands held in the air. Calen stands closely to him her hand gripping her small sword tightly. 

[Balin:] “Excuse me, but, uh, you’re from Laketown, if I’m not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn’t be available for hire, by any chance?”

Bard lowers his bow.

Bard climbs aboard his barge as the Dwarves and elfling approach.

[Bard:] “What makes you think I will help you?”

[Balin:] “Those boots have seen better days.” 

Bard begins loading the dwarves’ empty barrels into his barge.

[Balin:] “As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?”

[Bard:] “A boy and two girls.”

[Balin:] “And your wife, I’d imagine she’s a beauty.”

[Bard:] “Aye. She was.”

Balin’s smile fades.

[Balin:] “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Calen nudges the older Dwarf in his ribs "Balin" she hissed. 

Dwalin whispering loudly to Thorin.

[Dwalin:] “Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties.”

[Bard:] “What’s your hurry?”

[Dwalin:] “What’s it to you?”

Dwalin grunts as the Elfling hits his arm, glaring at him he bows his head to bard. 

[Bard:] “I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands.”

[Balin:] “We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills.”

[Bard:] “Simple merchants, you say?”

[Thorin:] “We’ll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?”

Bard looks at the barrels and examines the various dents and nicks they received during the fight with the orcs.

[Bard:] “I know where these barrels came from.”

[Thorin:] “What of it?”

[Bard:] “I don’t know what business you had with the elves, but I don’t think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

" also"he continues "you kidnapped an Elfling from his realm he won't be happy" siad Bard motioning to the Elfling next to Balin still. 

The Dwarfs looked startled as the Elfling huffs childishly.

"why does everyone suspect that I've been kidnapped by these Dwarfs" complains The Elfling. 

Bard boards his barge and tosses a rope to Balin. Thorin mouths to Balin.

To be continued... 

Finally we have bard and this means the movie is almost done! 

Hope you have liked this chapter!

Word count : 1310


	13. Chapter 13: To Lake-town And A Conversation With Bard!

Start of recap...

Bard looks at the barrels and examines the various dents and nicks they received during the fight with the orcs.

[Bard:] “I know where these barrels came from.”

[Thorin:] “What of it?”

[Bard:] “I don’t know what business you had with the elves, but I don’t think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

" also"he continues "you kidnapped an Elfling from his realm he won't be happy" siad Bard motioning to the Elfling next to Balin still. 

The Dwarfs looked startled as the Elfling huffs childishly.

"why does everyone suspect that I've been kidnapped by these Dwarfs" complains The Elfling. 

Bard boards his barge and tosses a rope to Balin. Thorin mouths to Balin.

End of recap...

Third person pov... 

[Thorin:] “Offer him more.”

[Balin:] “I’ll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen.”

[Bard:] “Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler.”

[Balin:] “For which we will pay double.”

Bard looks at him suspiciously.

The orcs run beside the river in pursuit of the dwarves, who the current has carried far ahead of the orcs.

[Bolg:] “Sha mogi obguryash!” [Rough translation: Don’t let them go away!]

[Legolas approaches the elves guarding the entrance to the Woodland Realm.]

[Legolas:] “Holo in ennyn! Tiro i defnin hain na ganed en-Aran.” [Subtitle: Close the gate! Keep it sealed by order of the King.]

Legolas turns to walk away, but one of the guards calls out.

[Elf Guard:] “Man os Tauriel and the Elfling ?” [Subtitle: What about Tauriel?]

Legolas stops short.

[Legolas:] “Man os sen?” [Subtitle: What about her?]

[Elf Guard:] “Edevín eb enedhor na gû a megil. En ú-nandollen.” [Subtitle: She went into the forest armed with her bow and blade. She has not returned.]

As Legolas walks toward the gate, the guard points out toward the forest in the direction Tauriel went. Legolas looks anxious.

With the Dwarves... 

Calen was looking around her it felt like ages since she was last outside, she looks behind her at bard she smiles at him. 

Bard can't help but smile back at the little Elfling. 

Bard paddles the dwarves and Bilbo across the lake in his barge. It is very foggy, and the barge pushes aside ice floes. 

Suddenly, large stone formations appear out of the fog.

[Bofur:] “Watch out!”

Bard expertly poles the barge between the rock formations, which turn out to be ancient ruins.

"wow" breathed Calen a sshe looked around at the ruins, she ignores the Dwarves mumbling and groaning. 

Instead she walked over to bard and stood next to him watching him work, Bard looked at the Dwarves then back at the Elfling who was now next to him. 

"so sorry about them, I try but they don't listen stubborn Gits" she said to Bard. 

Bard laughed at what the Elfling said, "I can see you are the Brains here little Elfling" he said watching the Dwarves. 

"anyway I'm Calen Baggins nice to meet you Bard" said the Elfling putting her hand out to Bard and can it, he did. 

"nice to meet you Calen" he said shaking her small hand in his, "so why are you with the Dwarves and not with elfs" he asked. 

Calen thought. 

"Well I'm really jsut here for Bilbo, who found me and kind of adopted me" said Calen laughing. 

"so that explains why you have a non- elvish last name" exclaimed Bard drawing the attention on the Dwarves and hobbit at the front. 

"yep, Bilbo saved me I lost my memories and he took care of me" she said Calen was grateful for Bilbo. 

Bard nodded understanding. 

Calen then begin telling the Human all about her adventures so far, with Trolls, Orcs, goblins, Elfs, Beorn, meeting lord Elrond and thranduil. 

"Thranduil is pretty scary to be honest, but Elrond is the nicest elf I've come across he has children a daughter and two sons, while thranduil has one son" 

Soon all Calen was talking about where the elfs of mirkwood and Rivendell. 

"I miss elrond the most I left him so abruptly he must be so worried" she said sadly, Bard sighed and pulled Elfling into his side holding her close. 

They stood like that until they reached Lake-town. 

Gloin hands Balin a sack of coins he had secretly withheld before.

Bilbo coughs and gestures his head toward Bard, who is approaching the dwarves on their end of the barge.

[Bard:] “The money, quick, give it to me.”

[Thorin:] “We’ll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before.”

[Bard:] “If you value your freedom, you’ll do as I say. There are guards ahead.”

The dwarves turn and see the rooftops of Laketown in the distance.

"awesome" whispered the Elfling. 

Bard’s barge is stopped at a dock just outside the city; Bard hops off and speaks to a man. 

Meanwhile, the dwarves and Bilbo are hidden in the barrels on the barge.

They didn't have a spare one so the Elfling stayed outside with Bard. 

[Dwalin:] “Shh, what’s he doing?”

Bilbo peers through a hole in his barrel.

[Bilbo:] “He’s talking to someone.”

Bilbo sees Bard point back at his barrels while talking to the man.

[Bilbo:] “And he’s...pointing right at us!”

Thorin looks anxious. Bard shakes the man’s hands.

[Bilbo:] “Now they’re shaking hands.”

[Thorin:] “What?”

[Dwalin:] “That villain! He’s selling us out.”

All the dwarves in their individual barrels listen anxiously; suddenly, dead fish are poured into the barrels. The dwarves splutter in surprise.

Elfling laughs out loud at the Dwarves holding her sides and cackling. "that smells horrible bard" she complains holding her nose. 

[Bard poles his barge toward the gate of the city; on deck are the 14 barrels all full of fish, with a dwarf or hobbit inside as well.]

[Dwarf:] “Oh god.”

Bard kicks the barrel closest to him. Calen snickers and Bard smirks at her. 

[Bard:] “Quiet! We’re approaching the toll gate.”

[Gatekeeper:] “Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh, it’s you, Bard.”

Bard brings him boat up to the gatekeeper’s office, and the gatekeeper steps out to see him.

To be continued... 

Finished chapter 13, I'm so happy that I get to write Bard now! 

Hope you have liked this chapter! 

Bye!

Word count : 1100


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting A Rat 🐀!

* * *

Start of recap...

All the dwarves in their individual barrels listen anxiously; suddenly, dead fish are poured into the barrels. The dwarves splutter in surprise.

Elfling laughs out loud at the Dwarves holding her sides and cackling. "that smells horrible bard" she complains holding her nose. 

Bard poles his barge toward the gate of the city; on deck are the 14 barrels all full of fish, with a dwarf or hobbit inside as well.

[Dwarf:] “Oh god.”

Bard kicks the barrel closest to him. Calen snickers and Bard smirks at her. 

[Bard:] “Quiet! We’re approaching the toll gate.”

[Gatekeeper:] “Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh, it’s you, Bard.”

Bard brings him boat up to the gatekeeper’s office, and the gatekeeper steps out to see him.

End of recap...

Third person pov..

[Bard:] “Morning, Percy.”

[Percy:] “Anything to declare?” 

[Bard:] “Nothing, but that I am cold and tired, and ready for home.”

Calen hid behind one of the barrels hoping Percy wouldn't see her. 

"Bard question, why do you have an Elfling with you" asked Percy. 

Calen sighed in defeat and walked towards Bard who helped her of the Barge. 

"he didn't kidnap me, he found me I couldn't remember the way back to the castle ajd Bard helped me" Calen lied. 

"oh OK your good then Bard" said Percy. 

Calen and Bard nodded their heads. Bard hands the gatekeeper some paper. 

[Percy:] “You and me both.”

As the gatekeeper takes the papers and goes into his office to stamp them, Bard looks around warily.

[Gatekeeper:] “Here we are. All in order.”

He holds out Bard’s papers, but a man rat-thing. 

Alfrid, suddenly steps out of the shadows and grabs the papers.

'fuck' Calen swore and hid behind Bard who stood protectively in front of the Elfling. 

[Alfrid:] “Not so fast.”

The rat reads Bard’s papers, then looks at his load.

[Alfrid:] “Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they’re not empty, are they, Bard?”

Calen growled at the man 'how dare that rat!' 

The Rat tosses Bard’s papers to the wind and approaches him, with some of Laketown’s soldiers behind him.

[Alfrid:] “If I recall correctly, you’re licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman or a Kidnapper.”

As the rat says this, he picks up one of the fish from a barrel and holds it up to Bard. 

He doesn’t see Bombur’s eyes looking up from the gap where the fish had been.

"I'm sure the master would love to take the Elfling back by himself what would King Thranduil say" said the Rat. 

"Hey! Bard did not kidnap me!! You over grown rat! " screamed Calen she was pissed of by this rat

Said Rat (Alfrid) turned to the Elfling and grinned his horrible smile at her. 

Calen shrunk back as he reached out to grab her but bard beat him to it he moved both himself and Calen away. 

[Bard:] “That’s none of your business.”

[Alfrid:] “Wrong. It’s the Master’s business, which makes it my business.”

"who cares about the master Rat" muttered Calen 'even if he is played by Stephen fry' Alfrid heard her and looked her way. 

"looks like this Elfling needs to be taught a lesson" he said creepily 

Calen squeaked grabbed her sword tightly and stayed behind Bard were she was safe. 

[Bard:] “Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat!”

[Alfrid:] “These fish are illegal.”

'who cares its food' 

Alfrid throws the fish he was holding into the water, then commands the soldiers.

[Alfrid:] “Empty the barrels over the side.”

The soldiers, lead by their captain, Braga, move to comply. 

[Braga:] “You heard him. Into the canal. Come on, get a move on.”

The soldiers begin tipping the barrels over and letting the fish fall into the canal.

[Bard:] “Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce.”

[Alfrid:] “That’s not my problem.”

[Bard:] “And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?”

Bard and Alfrid stare at each other intensely for a few seconds, then finally Alfrid raises his hand to the soldiers.

[Alfrid:] “Stop.”

The soldiers stop tipping the barrels over and return to the buildings.

[Alfrid:] “Ever the people’s champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk and this Elfling? You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won’t last.

Alfrid walks away. Not Before looking back at the Elfling behind Bard. 

[Percy:] “Raise the gate!”

A large portcullis blocking the channel is raised, and Bard begins to pole his barge through. As he passes, Alfrid turns around and shouts to him.

[Alfrid:] “The Master has his eye on you; you’d do well to remember. We know where you live.”

[Bard:] “It’s a small town, Alfrid; everyone knows where everyone lives.”

a bird’s eye view of Laketown; it’s a town built in the middle of the lake, and it looks quite poor and ramshackle.

There are many channels of water throughout the town, through which various boats float. Bard poles his barge down the main channel.

Bard docks his barge. After looking around, he knocks over one of the barrels, and a dwarf falls out along with a pile of fish.

Bard continues knocking over barrels. He reaches for Dwalin’s barrel, but Dwalin pokes his head up through the fish.

[Dwalin:] “Get your hands off me.”

Calen laughed, she managed to relax after the rat had left her sights. 

The remaining dwarves and Bilbo struggle out of their barrels, looking greasy and slimy from the fish.

The dock keeper looks on in shock. Bard approaches him and slips him a coin.

Calen shudders "ewwww still hate fish" she complained as she followed Bard. 

[Bard:] “You didn’t see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing.”

Bard leads the Company away.

[Bard:] “Follow me.”

A woman working on a boat happens to look up and she sees the dwarves running through Laketown in the distance. Calen sees her and Waves before running to catch up with the Dwarves. 

She looks shocked.

As they stride through Laketown, Bard’s son, Bain, runs up to Bard.

[Bain:] “Da! Our house, it’s being watched

'Bain' thought Calen, unfair he's taller than me *pout*

The end 

Uhhh I hate Alfrid sooooooo much! 

Anyway hope you liked this chapter! 

Word count : 1100


	15. Chapter 15: Meeting Bards Children!

Start of recap...

The dock keeper looks on in shock. Bard approaches him and slips him a coin.

Calen shudders "ewwww still hate fish" she complained as she followed Bard. 

[Bard:] "You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing."

Bard leads the Company away.

[Bard:] "Follow me."

A woman working on a boat happens to look up and she sees the dwarves running through Laketown in the distance. Calen sees her and Waves before running to catch up with the Dwarves. 

She looks shocked.

As they stride through Laketown, Bard's son, Bain, runs up to Bard.

[Bain:] "Da! Our house, it's being watched

'Bain' thought Calen, unfair he's taller than me *pout

End of recap...

Third person pov... 

Bard looks at Thorin and hatches a plan.

Bard and his son walk along back to their house. As they walk, a fisherman in a boat sees them and drops his eyepatch over one eye, then knocks with his staff on a wall nearby. 

Upon this signal, two boys run from the wall, and one knocks over a contraption which causes a hammer to hit a bell.

At this signal, another man lights a match to light his pipe. 

He turns and looks at two men in a fishing boat right next to Bard’s house, and they nod and switch their poles to the opposite sides of the boat than before.

They do this just as Bard and Bain get to their house and enter through the door. Just before Bard enters, he tosses an apple to one of the fisherman.

[Bard:] “You can tell the Master that I’m done for the day.”

Inside the house, Bard’s daughters, Sigrid and Tilda, greet their father.

[Tilda:] “Da! Where have you been?”

[Sigrid:] “Father! There you are. I was worried.”

Both daughters run to their father, and they hug. Bard then hands his bag to Sigrid.

[Bard:] “Here’s something to eat. Bain, get them in.”

As Bard looks out a window, Bain goes down some steps to the lower floor of the house, which is open to the water.

After looking around, he knocks on the wall near the toilet three times.

Dwalin’s head appears through the toilet, which is open to the water below.

[Dwalin:] “If you speak of this to anyone, I’ll rip your arms off.”

Dwalin raises the seat and begins to pull himself out of the toilet. 

Bain reaches out to help him, but Dwalin slaps his hand away.

[Dwalin:] “Get off.”

[Bain:] “Up there.”

Bain points up the stairs, and Dwalin goes up. Bilbo pokes his head up through the toilet, looking flabbergasted, and Bain helps him out. 

The rest of the dwarves follow and head upstairs.

[Sigrid:] “Da...why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?”

[Tilda:] “Will they bring us luck?”

Nori emerges from the toilet with some leaves stuck to his hair.

After Nori comes Calen, Calen smiles as Bain holds out his hand and helps her out, blushing she got out. 

"I'm Calen Baggins" she said smiling at him. 

"Bain" he said blushing and awkwardly showing her the way upstairs,crossing her arms she walked up the stairs with Bain trailing behind her. 

The dwarves are wrapped in blankets, and their wet things have been laid in front of the fire to dry. Some of them shiver.

[Bard:] “It may not be the best fit, but it’ll keep you warm.”

Tilda passes out blankets, and Bilbo thanks her when he receives one.

Once both Calen and Bain come up Bain runs of to get the Elfling a blanket to warm up. 

"thank you Bain" she said when he came back, he smiled at her and sat down next to her on the chair. 

Thorin looks out a window and sees a wooden tower not far away. Atop the tower is a windlass, a giant cross-bow type weapon with four arms. 

Thorin looks at it in shock.

[Thorin:] “A Dwarvish Wind-Lance.”

Bilbo, who is sipping a hot drink from a mug, looks at the wind-lance too.

[Bilbo:] “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

[Balin:] “He has. The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came.”

Thorin looks sadly away, once again Calen elbows bilbo for being insensitive to people's feelings. 

Calen / Jazz pov... 

While the Dwarves are eating and warming up, tilda comes over to me she was looking at me curiosity, I smiled at her she smiled back. 

"Hi I'm Tilda" she said grinning. 

"hi Tilda I'm Calen" I said grinning back at the little girl.we then began talking she asked me all about my adventures so far with the Dwarves.

At some point Sigrid and Bain joined us they listened quickly they were quite intrigued with my story. 

"wait you managed to escape mirkwood" said Bain, I nodded he had a shocked look on his face. 

"awesome" he mused, I grinned he then blushed and looked away quickly. 

[Thorin:] “Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different.”

Third person pov... 

Bard approaches Thorin.

[Bard:] “You speak as if you were there.” 

[Thorin:] “All dwarves know the tale.”

[Bain:] “Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast.”

[Dwalin:] “Ha ha ha! That’s a fairy story, lad. Nothing more.”

Thorin strides up to Bard.

[Thorin:] “You took our money. Where are the weapons?”

[Bard:] “Wait here.”

Bard goes down the stairs to the lower part of the house.

After looking around to make sure no one is watching, he pulls on a rope hanging off a small boat and pulls up a wrapped package that had been hidden underwater.

Calen then walked over to Kili who was wincing slightly as he stood. 

"are you OK Ki?" she asked gently almost whispering. 

Kili looked up at the conserned Elfling smiled and playfully ruffled her curly wet hair. 

"I'm fine Calen don't worry" he muttered trying to sound convinceing, "okay ki if you are sure" claen said she hugged him gently before walking back to bain sigrid and tilda. 

To be continued... 

Chapter 15 is finally finished sorry for the wait but here you ar! Hope you have liked these Elfling books so far

They are pretty fun to write and make

Word count : 1100 


	16. Chapter 16 : Elfling Magic!

Start of recap...

After looking around to make sure no one is watching, he pulls on a rope hanging off a small boat and pulls up a wrapped package that had been hidden underwater.

Calen then walked over to Kili who was wincing slightly as he stood. 

"are you OK Ki?" she asked gently almost whispering. 

Kili looked up at the conserned Elfling smiled and playfully ruffled her curly wet hair. 

"I'm fine Calen don't worry" he muttered trying to sound convinceing, "okay ki if you are sure" claen said she hugged him gently before walking back to bain sigrid and tilda.

End of recap...

Third person pov... 

Bard returns and lays the package on the table as the dwarves stand around it. He loosens the wrappings and reveals a couple of hand-made weapons.

The dwarves look at them in shock, then pick up the weapons and look at them in disgust.

[Thorin:] “What is this?”

[Bard:] “Pike-hook. Made from an old harpoon.”

[Kili:] “And this?”

[Bard:] “A crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a smithy’s hammer. It’s heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none.”

Thorin and Dwalin look disgustedly at each other.

" _ **Amin feuya ten' lle (you disgust me**_ )" muttered Calen in elvish she laughed at the Dwarves faces, everyone looked to the Elfling as she said that. 

"what" she asked shrugging her shoulders, she smirked as non of them knew elvish.

The Dwarfs and Bard went back to their conversation. 

[Gloin:] “We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes!”

[Bofur:] “It’s a joke!”

Bofur throws his weapon back on the table, and the other dwarves follow suit.

[Bard:] “You won’t find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key.”

Thorin and Dwalin look at each other out of the corners of their eyes, hatching a plan.

[Balin:] “Thorin.”

Bard looks up at the mention of the name Thorin, as if the name sounds familiar to him.

[Balin:] “Why not take what’s been offered and go? I’ve made do with less; so have you. I say we leave now.”

[Bard:] “You’re not going anywhere.”

[Dwalin:] “What did you say!?”

[Bard:] “There’s spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall.”

Hearing this, the dwarfs begin to settle down. Kili, leaning on a pole, looks like he’s in pain and he slowly slides down the pole and sits on a couch. 

Wincing, he examines the bandage on his leg while making sure no one is looking.

Apart from a concerned Elfling who looked Down sadly at the Dwarf wishing she could heal him like Tauriel.

Not that anyone noticed of course but a blue light glowed beneath Kilis bandages making the poison leave his body with our him knowing. 

Bard is standing on his porch; he talks to himself, trying to recall where he’d heard the name ‘Thorin’ before.

[Bard:] “Thorin…”

With a sudden shock of understanding, he whirls around and looks at the Lonely Mountain in the distance. The door opens, and Bain sticks his head out.

[Bain:] “Da?”

[Bard:] “Don’t let them leave.”

Bard hurries down his steps and into the town.

With Calen... 

Calen sighs as she looks out the window hoping to see Gandalf or Tauriel and legolas soon she was getting lonely without the company of the wizard. 

Before she new it she vanished in a bright light the Dwarves all leaped into action trying to find their Elfling. 

Calen / Jazz pov... 

"not again" I mutted annoyed it happened again. I looked around at were I landed, I was in the middle of Tauriel and legolas with their bows drawn. 

"oops" 

"Calen!" 

Third person pov... 

(before Calen appeared) 

Tauriel, in pursuit of the orcs, comes to a rocky promontory at the end of the river and at at the banks of the lake. 

Far across the lake, Laketown is visible. On the rocks are pieces of a deer that the orcs had previously shot and ripped apart. 

Hearing something, Tauriel turns her head slightly and reaches for something at her side.

She whips around and comes to a crouch with an arrow nocked to her bow. Several yards behind her is Legolas, also with his bow drawn.

[Tauriel:] “Ingannen le Orch.” [Subtitle: I thought you were an Orc.]

[Legolas:] “Cí Orch im, dangen le.” [Subtitle: If I were an Orc, you would be dead.]

They both lower their bows.

[Legolas:] “Tauriel, you cannot hunt thirty orcs on your own.”

[Tauriel:] “But I’m not on my own.”

Legolas smiles.

[Legolas:] “You knew I would come.”

Tauriel smiles.

[Legolas:] “The king is angry, Tauriel. For 600 years, my father has protected you, favored you. You defied his orders; you betrayed his trust.”

[Legolas:] “Dandolo na nin...e gohenatha.” [Subtitle: Come back with me...he will forgive you.]

Suddenly a light appeared making them flinch and get ready for a fight.

As the light disappeared a figure could be seen and a voice was heard from it. 

"not again" it muttered. Tauriel and legolas put down their weapons and stood up. 

"oops" 

"Calen" exclaimed both Older elfs as they hugged the Elfling tightly. 

"Hi guys" said the Elfling brightly huffing brkh elfs tightly back with her arms. 

They soon let go and let the Elfling down. 

"who did you get here Calen" asked Tauriel, "Well... I'm not sure firs to was at Lake-town and thought that I wanted to be with you two and a lihjt appeared and brought me here" the Elfling tried to explain. 

"Never mind the details we should hurry theres an orc pack for us to catch up to" grinned Legolas as both Tauriel and the Elfling cheered. 

All three elfs began running towards Lake-town. 

Back in Lake-town... 

Bard runs through Laketown. He runs into a shop, and the storekeeper greets him.

[Storekeeper:] “Hello, Bard. What’re you after?”

Bard begins looking through a pile of tapestries.

[Bard:] “There was a tapestry, an old one; where’s it gone?”

[Storekeeper:] “What tapestry you talking about?”

[Bard:] “This one.”

He picks up a tapestry and unrolls it on a table. It has the names of the members of the Line of Durin sewn into it. 

He overhears the woman who saw the dwarves earlier speaking to some other townpeople not far away.

[Woman:] “There were dwarves, I tell you. Appeared out of nowhere. Full beards, fierce eyes; I’ve never seen the like.”

[Fisherman:] “What are dwarves doing in these parts?”

[Old man:] “It’s the prophecy.”

[Fisherman:] “Prophecy?”

[Old man:] “The prophecy of Durin’s folk.”

Bard traces through the lineage on the tapestry and finds the last entry, Thorin. He looks up, thinking deeply, and talks to himself.

[Bard:] “The prophecy...prophecy.”

The people of Laketown are beginning to talk about the dwarves now as the word spreads.

[Man:] “The old tales will come true.”

[Woman:] “Vast halls of treasure!”

[Another woman:] “Can it really be true? Has the lord of silver fountains returned?”

This phrase jolts Bard’s memory, and he begins to recite the prophecy to himself.

[Bard:] “The lord of silver fountains,

The king of carven stone,

The king beneath the mountain shall come into his own,

And the bells shall ring in gladness at the mountain king’s return,

But all shall fail in sadness and the lake will shine and burn.”

Bard runs quickly to his house; the setting sun causes the lake to glow orange as he recites the last line of the prophecy. 

Bard burst into his house and finds no dwarves remaining. His son comes up to him.

[Bain:] “Da! I tried to stop them-”

[Bard:] “How long have they been gone!?”

To be continued...

Hi so sorry for the delay but here's chapter 16 hoped you have liked it, learning more about Calens magic now.

Bye!

Word count : 1400


	17. Chapter 17 : Mischievous Elfling!

Hi so school has officially ended for me for the holidays I now have two weeks off for the Christmas holidays so there will be a lot of updates! 

Start of recap...

[Fisherman:] “What are dwarves doing in these parts?”

[Old man:] “It’s the prophecy.”

[Fisherman:] “Prophecy?”

[Old man:] “The prophecy of Durin’s folk.”

Bard traces through the lineage on the tapestry and finds the last entry, Thorin. He looks up, thinking deeply, and talks to himself.

[Bard:] “The prophecy...prophecy.”

The people of Laketown are beginning to talk about the dwarves now as the word spreads.

[Man:] “The old tales will come true.”

[Woman:] “Vast halls of treasure!”

[Another woman:] “Can it really be true? Has the lord of silver fountains returned?”

This phrase jolts Bard’s memory, and he begins to recite the prophecy to himself.

[Bard:] “The lord of silver fountains,

The king of carven stone,

The king beneath the mountain shall come into his own,

And the bells shall ring in gladness at the mountain king’s return,

But all shall fail in sadness and the lake will shine and burn.”

Bard runs quickly to his house; the setting sun causes the lake to glow orange as he recites the last line of the prophecy. 

Bard burst into his house and finds no dwarves remaining. His son comes up to him.

[Bain:] “Da! I tried to stop them-”

[Bard:] “How long have they been gone!?”

End of recap...

Third person pov...

It is night at Laketown. 

The dwarves are sneaking through the town toward the armory, hiding from watchmen. 

They hide behind a boat as two watchmen walk by.

[Dwalin:] “Shh! Keep it down.”

[Thorin:] “As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain. Go, go, go!”

With the watchmen gone, Thorin points to Nori, who gets a running start and runs up a pyramid of dwarves who have pressed themselves against the walls of the city armory. 

He is able to get high enough that he can reach a second floor window and dive through.

[Thorin:] “Next.”

Bilbo does the same thing as Nori.

Soon, several dwarves are in the armory, and they begin collecting the weapons stored there. 

Kili struggles under a load of several different weapons, and Thorin hands him another one.

[Thorin:] “You all right?”

[Kili:] “I can manage. Let’s just get out of here.”

[Thorin:] “You all right?”

Thorin looks at Kili, then lays another sword on the pile Kili is holding. Kili begins walking down the stairs slowly, he was still testing out his somehow healed leg. 

He gets safely down and waits for the others but manages to walk into something as there wasn't any light. 

In the distance, the watchmen cry out, and running footsteps approach.

[Dori:] “Run!”

The dwarves still outside begin to run, but are stopped by two watchmen pointing pikes at them. 

Bilbo and the dwarves in the armory grab weapons, but several other guards point pikes at them too. Braga, the captain of the guard, is holding Kili with a dagger to his throat. 

Kili looks sadly and guiltily at Thorin.

Alfrid pokes his head out of the door to the Master’s mansion to see the commotion.

He sees the soldiers dragging the dwarves to the mansion, with multitudes of townspeople following behind. It is snowing a little.

[Dwalin:] “Get off of me!”

With Calen Tauriel and legolas... 

Calen / Jazz pov... 

We had managed to find away across the lake but it took awhile it is now night, legolas had went to fish for food while me and Tauriel made a fire. 

"Sooooo" I said drawing out the "o" sound as me and Tauriel waited for Legolas to come back.

Tauriel stopped poking the fire and looked at me blushing bright red, "what do you mean little Elfling?" she asked faining confusion. 

I smirk which makes her face redden even more. 

"what, about you and Ki then" I said she then blushed more I laughed as she playfully shoved me of the rock I was sitting on. 

"you mean the Dwarf? No of course not you must be spending to much time around those humans Elfling" she spoke quickly. 

Shaking with laughter I try to sit up from my laying position but I was laughing to much. 

"when you get married I get to be your Flower girl!" I exclaim pointing at her with a serious face on. 

We locked eyes before bursting out in to laughter again, as we calmed down Legolas had come back. 

He had caught three fish one for us each, we begin to roast them. 

As we finished eating the two elfs asked me questions about my powers. 

"do you know wahy you can do with them so far Elfling" asked legolas. 

"so far I have found out I can Teleport and I can heal wounds, before I Teleported by accident I healed Kilis wound so now he is healed" I explained. 

Both elfs nodded, we then got our bed rolld out and sleep under the stars and moo nwe were lucky that It wasn't raining. 

Back in Lake-town... 

Third person pov... 

Lots of indistinct muttering and yelling. Alfrid closes the door and goes to get the master. 

Braga arranges all of the dwarves under guard in the town square before the doors of the mansion. 

As guards open the doors of the mansion, the Master storms out, still putting on his coat.

[Master:] “What is the meaning of this?”

[Braga:] “We caught ‘em stealing weapons, sire.”

[Master:] “Ah. Enemies of the state, then.”

[Alfrid:] “This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire.”

[Dwalin:] “Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!”

Dwalin gestures at Thorin, and Thorin steps forward. The crowd murmurs in amazement.

[Thorin:] “We are the dwarves of Erebor.”

The crowd whispers in shock and recognition, and people crane their heads to see better.

[Thorin:] “We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North.”

Thorin is speaking earnestly to the crowd, and the people nod in agreement.

[Thorin:] “I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!”

A voice calls out over the crowd, and Bard strides forward.

[Bard:] “Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all.”

[Thorin:] “You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!”

The people shout in excitement and they applaud. 

[Bard:] “All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!”

[Bard:] “Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!”

The people shout, “No!”

[Bard:] “And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!”

As Bard and Thorin stare at each(and kiss! 😂 Sorry I had too) other angrily, the crowd gets louder, but then the Master steps forth.

[Master:] “Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!”

The Master points accusingly at Bard, and the crowd begins to clamor. As Bard looks away, Thorin looks at him in shock and anger.

[Alfrid:] “It’s true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark.” 

Bard looks around as the crowd yells angrily at him. He then strides forward and speaks to Thorin earnestly.

[Bard:] “You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!”

[Thorin:] “I have the only right.”

[Thorin turns and faces the Master.]

[Thorin:] “I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?”

The people quietly watch in anticipation.

[Thorin:] “What say you?”

The Master thinks for several seconds, then smiles and points his finger at Thorin.

[Master:] “I say unto you...welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!”

Thorin climbs up a few steps and turns to face the audience; the people hug each other in excitement and joy.

Thorin and Bard stare at each other.

To be continued... 

Hi welcome to another chapter I will get started on chapter 18 when this is posted! 

Bye! 

Word count : 1500


	18. Chapter 18: To Lake-town (again!)

Hi so it's 10:30 pm and I can't sleep so here is another chapter!

Start of recap...

Bard looked angrily at him. He then strides forward and speaks to Thorin earnestly.

[Bard:] “You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!”

[Thorin:] “I have the only right.”

[Thorin turns and faces the Master.]

[Thorin:] “I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?”

The people quietly watch in anticipation.

[Thorin:] “What say you?”

The Master thinks for several seconds, then smiles and points his finger at Thorin.

[Master:] “I say unto you...welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!”

Thorin climbs up a few steps and turns to face the audience; the people hug each other in excitement and joy.

Thorin and Bard stare at each other

End of recap... 

Calen /Jazz pov... 

"Wake up!" I scream in legolas's ear, he snapped awake knocking me completely of him and onto the dirty ground. 

"heyyyy" I whine as my clothes got dirty, I huffed as both older elfs laughed at my misfortune. 

Tauriel eventually helps me up from the ground, I pout at her a she ruffles my hair. 

We begin moving to Lake-town Tauriel and legolas both tkae turns piggybacking me because they didn't want me to wonder off.

As if I would!

...maybe...

Oh what ever! 

With the Dwarves... 

It is morning in Laketown; the people crowd along the sides of the main channel as a boat is loaded with supplies for the dwarves to take to the mountain.

Bilbo looks anxiously around for his little Elfling. He turns to kili to ask him. 

"where is Calen I didn't see her last night a si though she had gone to bed" he said

Nervously Kili answered "W-well the thing is-well you see Mr Boggins -" 

"-she Vanished in a bright light Mr Boggins is what my little brother trying to tell you" cut in fili saving his little brother. 

Bilbo was silent, his eyes wide and scared for the Elfling. 

"You mean my Elfling is gone, out there! We have an Orc pack following us for goodness sake" he cried loudly making people turn to them. 

"Im sure she is fine you know our Elfling tough as Nails she is" said Dwalin putting a hand on Bilbos shoulder. 

"your right master Dwalin" said Bilbo as he tried to slow his racing heart. The he remembered something else. 

[Bilbo:] “You do know we’re one short; where’s Bofur?”

[Thorin:] “If he’s not here, we leave him behind.”

[Balin:] “We have to, if we’re to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays.”

They march along the pier and the dwarves begin to board the boat. They are fully decked out in armor and regal clothing. 

Kili and fili stop their uncle as he got ready for bord the boat given to them.

"Uncle me and Fili want to stay-" 

"-just incase our little Elfling comes back so we can tell her everyone is OK-" 

Said both Dwarfs finishing each others sentences. Thorin sighs and looks at Kili first before nodding. 

He hesitates with fili though. 

[Thorin:] “Fili, don’t be a fool. You belong with the Company.”

[Fili:] “I belong with my brother.”

[Fili pulls away from Thorin and goes to join Kili and Oin.]

The musicians of Laketown play their instruments as the Master climbs up to a raised platform. He waves, and the people cheer and clap.

Further away in a house in the town, a sleeping Bofur is woken up by the sound of the music. 

He is asleep under a table, and as he jolts upright, he smacks his head on the bottom of the table.

[Bofur:] “By my beard, is that the time? Oh, ugh.” 

Bofur pushes his way through the townspeople and reaches the water, only to find the boat of dwarves far off down the canal. 

He turns and finds Kili, Fili, and Oin.

[Bofur:] “Ah! So you missed the boat as well?”

"nope we are waiting for our Elfling to come back to us" dias Kili smiling at the other Dwarf. 

With the Elfs... 

"are we there yet" 

"No"

"now" 

*5 seconds later *

"are we there now" 

" No" 

* 1 minute later*

"are we-" 

"no we aren't there yet Elfling we have only moved a few meters" said Legolas getting tired of the Elflings constant question. 

"how about you let me down then I will stop" said the Elfling 

Legolas though for a minute before letting the Elfling of his shoulders, Tauriel laughed as they acted so much like siblings. 

Calen was happy she was finally able to stretch her legs, don't get her wrong she loves being up high. 

But her left leg had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. As she got down she instantly fell to the floor. 

With a grunt she pushed herself up with her arms and stood back up. 

"I'm OK I'm leg fell asleep" she said sheepishly as both elfs tried to cover their laughter. 

They continued on their journey until they got to the lakes edge Calen could see Lake-town. 

With the Dwarves at Lake-town... 

Bard opens his door to find Bofur, Fili, Kili, and Oin on his doorstep.

[Bard:] “No. I’m done with dwarves. Go away.”

He tries to slam the door shut, but Bofur stops it with his foot.

"No, no,no! Wait! It's out Elfling she is gone and she might come back here if when she does manage to come back" Bofur quickly said. 

Bard looked at the desperate looks the Dwarves were giving him he sighed and opened the door for them. 

Meanwhile, Bilbo and the rest of the Company are in their boat, heading across the lake toward the Lonely Mountain. 

As the other dwarves row, Thorin stands at the bow of the boat, facing ahead. 

They are all decked out in regal clothes and armor from Laketown.

They climb the foothills of the mountain. At one point, Thorin, recognizing the landscape, runs atop an embankment overlooking a valley.

As the other dwarves join him, they look at the other end of the valley and see the ruins of Dale.

[Bilbo:] “What is this place?”

[Balin:] “It was once the city of Dale. Now it is a ruin. The desolation of Smaug.”

[Thorin:] “The sun will soon reach midday; let’s find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets. This way!”

[Bilbo:] “Wait...is this the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here. On no account were we-”

Thorin interrupts him abruptly.

[Thorin:] “Do you see him? We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We’re on our own.”

Thorin turns and walks away.

[Thorin:] “Come.”

The other dwarves follow him; Bilbo looks back at the city, conflicted.

The end! 

Finally I've updated, so sorry ive been playing Lego Lord of the rings all day nas completely forgot to write another chapter! 

Bye!

Hope you have liked this. 

Word count : 1200 


	19. Chapter 19 : Last night Of Durins Day!

Hi this will probably be about the Dwarves so you can skip it if you want.

Start of recap...

[Bilbo:] “Wait...is this the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here. On no account were we-”

Thorin interrupts him abruptly.

[Thorin:] “Do you see him? We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We’re on our own.”

Thorin turns and walks away.

[Thorin:] “Come.”

The other dwarves follow him; Bilbo looks back at the city, conflicted.

End of recap...

Third person pov...

Thorin stands his sword in the ground and pants. He calls up to the other dwarves, who are all scouring the sides of the Mountain, trying to find the secret entrance.

[Thorin:] “Anything?”

[Dwalin:] “Nothing!”

[Thorin:] “If the map is true, the hidden door lies directly above us.”

Bilbo, walking around, sees a massive statue of a dwarf carved into the side of the mountain. 

Looking closely, he notices a set of stairs built into the statue.

[Bilbo:] “Up here!”

[Thorin:] “You have keen eyes, Master Baggins.”

They painstakingly make their way up the steep and treacherous steps and find a little rock-walled clearing in the side of the mountain. 

Thorin runs to the clearing.

[Thorin:] “This must be it. The hidden door.”

The remaining dwarves and Bilbo come into the clearing as well.

[Thorin:] “Let all those who doubted us rue this day!”

As Thorin holds up his key, the others cheer.

[Dwalin:] “Right. We have our key, which means that somewhere, there is a keyhole.”

He begins exploring the walls of the clearing with his fingers, looking for a keyhole.

Thorin walks to the edge of the clearing and looks out at the setting sun.

[Thorin:] “The last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the keyhole.”

Thorin looks at the wall and tries to figure out what the light hitting the wall means. 

As the sun gets lower and lower on the horizon and nothing changes on the wall, Thorin begins to get frantic.

[Thorin:] “Nori.”

Nori, who is known as a thief, runs to the wall and begins tapping it in different places with a spoon while holding his ear to a cup held against the wall. 

Meanwhile, Dwalin strains and pushes against the wall. The sun gets lower.

[Thorin:] “We’re losing the light.”

[Dwalin:] “Come on!”

Dwalin begins kicking at the wall. 

[Nori:] “Be quiet! I can’t hear when you’re thumping.”

[Dwalin:] “I can’t find it...it’s not here! It’s not here.”

As the sun gets closer to disappearing, Thorin frantically gestures to the other dwarves.

[Thorin:] “Break it down!”

Dwalin, Gloin, and Bifur smash at the wall with their weapons, to no avail.

[Thorin:] “Come on!“

[Balin:] “It’s no good! The door’s sealed. It can’t be opened by force. Powerful magic on it.”

The dwarves hitting the door drop their weapons in tiredness and disapointedness. The sun disappears behind distant mountains.

[Thorin:] “No!”

Thorin stumbles forward and re-examines the old map, reading aloud.

[Thorin:] “The last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the keyhole. That’s what it says.”

He holds his arms open is disbelief; the other dwarves mutter in disappointment and anger.

[Thorin:] “What did we miss?”

Thorin walks up to Balin and repeats his question, earnestly and tearfully.

[Thorin:] “What did we miss, Balin?”

[Balin:] “We’ve lost the light. There’s no more to be done. We had but one chance.”

The dwarves bow their heads in despair and turn back toward the stairs.

[Balin:] “Come away; it’s...it’s over.”

[Bilbo:] “Wait a minute!”

[Gloin:] “You wait.”

[Bilbo:] “Where are they going? You can’t give up now!”

Bilbo looks beseechingly at Thorin, but Thorin turns away. 

He holds up his key and looks at it, then drops it to the ground, where it clatters.

[Bilbo:] “Thorin...you can’t give up now.”

But Thorin throws the map at Bilbo’s chest and walks past him. 

The dwarves begin descending down the stairs, but Bilbo stays in the clearing. 

He recites the riddle from the map to himself while gesturing with his hands.

[Bilbo:] “Stand by the grey stone...”

He goes and stands by the grey wall.

[Bilbo:] “When the thrush knocks...” 

He looks around but doesn’t see a thrush anywhere.

[Bilbo:] “The setting sun...and the last light of Durin’s Day will shine. Hmm. The last light. Last light…”

He turns away from the wall, thinking hard and muttering to himself. 

With a thought, he looks up and sees the clouds move aside to reveal the moon.

He looks at it wonderingly and sees that it illuminates the clearing. Hearing a noise, he turns back and sees a thrush hitting a snail against the grey wall.

Just then, the moonlight hits the wall.

As the thrush flies away, Bilbo laughs with relief and delight and points at the wall.

[Bilbo:] “The last light!”

The moonlight illuminates a keyhole in the rock, and Bilbo gasps in surprise, then yells for the dwarves, who have already gone, to hear. 

He peers over the edge of the clearing at the stairs, but sees no sign of the dwarves.

[Bilbo:] “The keyhole! Come back! Come back! It’s the light of the moon, the last moon of autumn! Ha ha ha!”

He then begins looking around on the ground. 

[Bilbo:] “Where’s the- Where’s the key? Where’s the- it was here…but it was here, it was here! It was just…”

Bilbo is looking frantically around on the ground in the clearing for the key, suddenly, his foot hits it and it goes flying from the clearing. 

Just before it falls off the side of the mountain, a boot steps on the string and stops it. It is Thorin. Bilbo sighs in relief. 

Thorin slowly reaches down and picks up the key, then examines it. The other dwarves step up beside him. They all smile in relief at Bilbo.

Thorin inserts the key into the keyhole and turns it; mechanisms are heard turning behind the rock. 

Thorin pushes the wall, and a previously unseen door opens into the mountain. The seams of the door were completely invisible earlier.

The door opens into a tunnel going into the mountain. The dwarves look on it awe as Thorin stands on the threshold.

[Thorin:] “Erebor.”

[Balin:] “Thorin…”

Balin chokes up, and Thorin puts a hand on his shoulder. 

Thorin then steps into the mountain.

[Thorin:] “I know these walls…these walls, this stone. You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light.”

As he says this, Thorin runs his hands over the walls, lost in memory. Balin steps into the tunnel.

[Balin:] “I remember.”

The rest of the Company slowly and reverently enters the mountain.

Inside, Nori points at a carving in the wall above the door; it is of the throne of Erebor, with the Arkenstone above it, sending out rays of light in all directions. 

Gloin reads aloud the inscription on the carving.

[Gloin:] “Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin’s Folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home.”

Bilbo looks at the carving in interest and curiosity. Balin explains it to him.

[Balin:] “The throne of the king.”

[Bilbo:] “Oh. And what’s that above it?”

[Balin:] “The Arkenstone.”

[Bilbo:] “Arkenstone….And what’s that?”

[Thorin:] “That, Master Burglar, is why you are here.” 

All the dwarves look at Bilbo, and he looks bewildered, but resolute.

To be continued... 

Hi so sorry for this chapter not having Our favourite Elfling in I just wanted to get it out of the way quickly 

Next chapter I promise you will have lots of Calen parts in. 

Bye! 

Hoped you have liked it 

Word count : 1300


	20. Chapter 20 : Orc Attack On Lake-town!

Chapter 20 already!

Start of recap...

[Gloin:] “Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin’s Folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home.”

Bilbo looks at the carving in interest and curiosity. Balin explains it to him.

[Balin:] “The throne of the king.”

[Bilbo:] “Oh. And what’s that above it?”

[Balin:] “The Arkenstone.”

[Bilbo:] “Arkenstone….And what’s that?”

[Thorin:] “That, Master Burglar, is why you are here.” 

All the dwarves look at Bilbo, and he looks bewildered, but resolute.

End of recap...

(I've skipped a lot of the movie in this chapter so sorry) 

Calen / Jazz pov... 

"Come on Las Tauriel we have to hurry" I yelled running ahead of Tauriel and Legolas. 

"slow down Calen we don't want you to trip" said Tauriel, worrying about me. 

she shouldn't worry about me but about her Dwarf Boyfriend who I hopefully managed to save. 

We soon make it across the Lake and into Lake-town, "come on I remember the way!" I cry, and start m running in hopefully the right way to Bards house. 

Third person pov... 

In Laketown, Bard wakes up in a cell. Braga and his soldiers drink and party nearby. 

Bard rubs his head as he wakes, then jolts upright when he realizes he is in prison.

At Bard’s house, Sigrid leans over the balcony outside the front door, looking for her father. She hears a noise and calls out.

[Sigrid:] “Da? Is that you, Da?”

She looks around for Bard but doesn’t look up and see Orcs creeping on the roofs of the neighboring houses. Inside, Oin hears a noise on the roof and looks up.

As Sigrid turns to walk back inside, an Orc drops on the balcony behind her. She screams and slams the door, but the Orc stops it with his sword.

Hearing the screams, Bain, Tilda, and the dwarves jump up.

At the house, another door opens and and Orc strides inside. Oin throws a stack of plates at its head, but another Orc breaks through the roof and falls into the house. 

The first orc at the door swings at Sigrid, at she falls backward onto the table benches. She slides under the table and pulls the bench sideways next to her as a shield.

Fili grapples with an Orc. As another orc falls in through the roof, Tilda throws a plate at it, then Sigrid pulls her under the table as well.

[Sigrid:] “Get down!”

An orc threatens Bain, and Bain pushes the bench at it, knocking it over.

Bain then grabs the end of the bench and throws it up, hitting the Orc in the head.

More orcs jump in through the roof, and one approaches Kili, who is lying in bed.

Bofur tries to crawl away, but the Orc grabs him by the legs and pulls him back, then throws him onto a table which tips and causes Bofur to roll away.

The orc raises its sword to cut Bofur down, but is suddenly skewered by an arrow through its chest. It falls over dead. 

In the house, the girls scream as an Orc flips over the table they were hiding under.

Another Orc leaps to the balcony in front of the house, but suddenly, Tauriel appears and stabs it in the throat with her knife.

She pulls out her other knife as well, and begins killing the Orcs in the house. Legolas jumps in through one of the holes in the roof. He too begins killing Orcs.

An Orc approaches Kili and grabs him  
,Tauriel throws her knife and it plunges into the Orc’s throat. Legolas and Tauriel slay Orcs left and right. As an Orc runs at them, Fili grabs Bain and forces him down.

[Fili:] “Get down!”

Calen then appears next to fili a d begins fighting with the Dwarves and two elfs, she protects Bards Children from the Orcs.

Using her daggers and short sword from Gandalf.

Fili and Kili then notice the little Elfling.

"Calen!!" they yell with joy, Calen looks over and smiles at then before going back to fighting the Orcs.

Tauriel kills the Orc, then turns to kill another one. Kili stabs the Orc as well with the knife Tauriel had thrown earlier, and they together kill the Orc.

An Orc, Bolg’s lieutenant, flees from the house and jumps over the balcony, landing in a boat in the water below.

He yells to Bolg, who is striding toward the house.

[Orc:] “ _Ekinskeld. Obguranid!” [Subtitle: Oakenshield has gone!]_

_[Bolg:] “Gur! Arangim!” [Subtitle: Fall back! Regroup at the bridge!]_

The remaining Orcs join him.

"yes" cheers calen as the Orcs leave, "we showed them Bastards!!"

In the house, Legolas stabs an Orc and trips it, and it falls backward over the balcony railing and lands in the boat below.

The boat acts like a seesaw and sends Bolg’s lieutenant orc, who had jumped into the boat earlier, flying up into the air, where Legolas slices off its head with his knives.

As the orc’s body falls into the water below, its head still looks at Legolas. Legolas releases the head and it falls. Legolas looks and sees the remaining Orcs running through Laketown after Bolg.

Legolas strides toward the door. Tauriel, who had been looking after Kili, looks up. Kili is on the ground, and Oin examines him.

'has he got hurt again' complains Calen. I literally just healed him.

[Legolas:] “Tauriel.”

Legolas looks at her for a moment and then walks out the door.

"I'll come Las" suggests Calen, Legolas eyes widen and he looks at her "no you must stay here and look after the humans little one" he said.

"fine, but you better come back safely" said the Elfling, legolas smiles

"always ~"   
Tauriel remains standing. Legolas jumps over the balcony and onto a bridge, then begins running.

Calen waves to him as he goes.

Tauriel looks away and begins to head out the door to follow Legolas. Just as she reaches the door, Kili moans in pain, and Tauriel turns to look at him.

Legolas catches up to the Orcs and shoots one at point blank; the arrow goes all the way through its head and into the wood planking behind. Tauriel looks after Legolas, then at Kili again.

Calen walks over to Kili.

To be continued...

Hi its almost Christmas so here's a new chapter like I said, only two days to go now!

I can't believe it!

Bye!

Word count :1100


	21. Chapter 21 : Elvish Medicine!

So its only an hour left until Christmas Eve so I decided to write chapter 21!

Start of recap...

[Legolas:] “Tauriel.”

Legolas looks at her for a moment and then walks out the door.

"I'll come Las" suggests Calen, Legolas eyes widen and he looks at her "no you must stay here and look after the humans little one" he said. 

"fine, but you better come back safely" said the Elfling, legolas smiles

"always ~"   
Tauriel remains standing. Legolas jumps over the balcony and onto a bridge, then begins running. 

Calen waves to him as he goes. 

Tauriel looks away and begins to head out the door to follow Legolas. Just as she reaches the door, Kili moans in pain, and Tauriel turns to look at him.

Legolas catches up to the Orcs and shoots one at point blank; the arrow goes all the way through its head and into the wood planking behind. Tauriel looks after Legolas, then at Kili again.

Calen walks over to Kili.

End of recap...

"are you hurt again Ki" she asked, leaning down, Kili looks at the little Elfling and nods Somenly. 

"yes I think so little one" he said wincing as he got up from the floor,he covered part of his thigh. 

It was bleeding quite a bit as well carefully the Dwarves pick him up and onto the table to sort his leg out. 

Bloody was everywhere it was quite deep.

Tauriel washes and tears apart the Kingsfoil (that bard totally already had) in a tub of water held by Tilda.

Fili, Oin, and Bofur pick up a moaning Kili and lay him on the table and try to hold him down.

[Tauriel:] “Hold him down.”

She approaches with the bowl of water and examines Kili’s wound. Seeing how black and festered it is, she looks away in worry. 

As the others look on, Tauriel closes her eyes and begins chanting in Elvish while she kneads the soaked Kingsfoil in her hand, then presses it to Kili’s wound.

Calen breefly looks away as Kilis screams hurt her ears, she then tries to listen to what Tauriel says in Elvish next. 

_**[Tauriel:] “Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth.” [Rough translation: May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to him, may he be released from death.]** _

Kili screams and thrashes in pain, and Sigrid jumps in to help hold him down. She calls her sister to come help as well.

[Sigrid:] “Tilda!”

Calen also helps the girls in holding down Kili. 

Tauriel continues chanting; Fili looks at her strangely, and Oin listens in amazement through his fairly dented hearing trumpet. 

Kili begins calming down. In his hearing, it seems as though Tauriel’s voice has become echoing and all-encompassing.

To his vision, she appears to start glowing like a star. He stares at her, glassy-eyed.

Tilda and Calen look as each other and sigh in relief as he relaxes, breathing deeply they lean heavily against each other.

They soon both fall into a light sleep Calen was ready to fight again if needed.

As the youngest both sleep, Tauriel binds Kili’s leg with a clean cloth.

Kili lies on the table with his head in a basket of walnuts. Oin and Fili are in the kitchen, watching a pot of water boil.

[Oin:] “I’ve heard tell of the wonders of elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness.”

Kili slightly opens his eyes and looks at Tauriel.

[Kili:] “Tauriel.”

[Tauriel:] “Lie still.”

[Kili:] “You cannot be her.”

Tauriel looks up in confusion.

[Kili:] “She is far away. Sh- She is far, far away from me, and she walks in starlight in another world.”

Tauriel looks at Kili.

[Kili:] “It was just a dream.”

Kili slowly raises his hand and entwines his fingers with Tauriel’s.

[Kili:] “Do you think she could have loved me?”

Tauriel is silent for a few moments, then opens her mouth to speak, but doesn't say anything other than smiles down at Kili as he falls asleep.

With the rest of the Dwarves and Bilbo...

[Smaug:] “Ahh! Revenge?! Revenge! I will show you REVENGE!”

As the dwarves and Bilbo look on in shock, Smaug runs down the hallway and takes off in flight.

Outside the mountain, it is night; we see the great doors of Erebor closed and shut. Suddenly, the side of the mountain breaks as an enraged Smaug smashes his way out.

He flaps his wing and lifts off into the sky, spinning and causing the remaining gold on him to fall off in a golden shimmer. He swoops off toward Laketown.

In Lake-town...

In Laketown, people see the fire and light coming from the previously closed gates of Erebor, and they shout and cower in fear.

Bard grabs the bars of his cell in shock. In Bard’s house, the dwarves, children, and Tauriel look about in fear.

Calen stands up from the floor and holds Gildas hand in her own, she would protect her with her life.

"Tauriel, what do we do" asked the scared Elfling, Tauriel turns to her left and looks down at the Elfling.

"we must get ready to leave otherwise we will die" she said.

everyone then rushed to get everything they need to get out of Lake-town.

Back with the Dwarves...

Bilbo runs out of the destroyed gates of Erebor and climbs up some ruins, looking after the flying Smaug. He falls to his knees.

With Bard...

Bard yells to Braga and the soldiers, who are partying in their barracks nearby, but they ignore him.

[Bard:] “Listen to me! You don’t know what is coming!”

Smaug soars through the air toward Laketown, talking to himself.

[Smaug:] “I am fire. I am...DEATH!”

Watching him fly away, Bilbo despairingly pants and looks on in shock.

[Bilbo:] “What have we done 

The end.

Its official Book 2 is finished and just in time for Christmas oh my god!! I'm so excited Third movies next I cnat wait!

Hope you have liked this last chapter!

Word count : 1030


	22. The end!

Hi everyone once again this is the last chapter and just before Christmas isn't that amazing!

Thank you so much for all the reads votes and comments and for staying with me threw out the process.

So thank you I'm so happy to announce that Book 3 is now in the making of being published some point tomorrow!

I have also decided to change one relationship, Calen and Bain.

I've been thinking and researched that Tilda is a better person for Calen as they are close to the smae age

Calen is about 5/6

Tilda is about 9/10

So those two will eventually get together as I'm basing Calen of me and I don't swing that way towards boys so very sorry if you don't like that stuff.

Bye!

See you in book 3

Word count : 140


End file.
